Namikaze Flash
by BullC6
Summary: In a twist of fate, the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto by Sandaime instead of Yondaime? What if Naruto had someone in his life who took care of him? Will Naruto be able to become a legend like his father or live forever in his Shadow. Naruto/Harem MinXShiz
1. Bye Sandaime

**I have rewritten this chapter and I intend to do so with others to make the story more fluent and understandable while correcting grammar and plot mistakes, the update will be coming as soon as I finish revamping these chapters.**

**This is my first fanfiction. Lately there has been lesser updates from many authors so I decided to write my own fanfiction. I Hope you all like the concept and enjoy it.**

"Normal Talk"

"**Jutsu/Kyuubi"**

'thoughts**'**

"_Flashback"_

**Chapter 1: Bye Sandaime**

* * *

><p>A long time ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed. With a mere swipe of these tails, mountains were razed and Tsunamis were caused. To counter it the villagers gathered some ninjas…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Outskirts Of Konohagakure No Sato) <strong>

The Village hidden in the Leaves also known as Konohagakure No Sato was right now in the middle of destruction caused by a sinister being with chakra so monovalent that the village was shaken to the depth of its core. The ninjas of the strongest perceived hidden village were desperately trying everything they knew to stop the Kyuubi No Yoko while the beast was raising havoc in the once serene and peaceful village.

"Don't let it get through the defenses." A jonin shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone, let it be the civilians or ninjas, was in a condition of mass Hysteria; though the shinobi populace were able to keep enough composer so that they could put up a viable defense against the demon.

"We have no choice but to hold it off until Yondaime Hokage comes up with a way to defeat this monstrosity." Another jonin yelled while witnessing masses of fellow shinobi and kunoichi getting slaughtered by the insatiable beast.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in Konoha)<strong>

Namikaze Minato, The Yondaime Hokage Of Konoha was right now in an unknown chamber and in his arms was an infant. The baby had tan skin, blonde locks which were as bright as the sun with vibrant blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Yondaime Hokage was tearing up; Yes, the man who had singlehandedly turned the tides of the Third Ninja Word War was right now going through the most tormented moments of his life. He was going to seal the Kyuubi No Yoko in his little baby boy and her lover and wife, Uzumaki Kushina, was on the verge of death while the Kyuubi had been extracted from her while giving birth to the babyand lying on a futon beside him. A tall man with white hair put his hand on Yondaime's shoulder and said.

"So, what are you going to do?" 'though I have a pretty good idea but I just don't want it to be true' Asked the man.

"I have no choice sensei." While he moved to her wife and held her hand " I have to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto in order to save the village". Said Yondaime, pain shimmering through his eyes as every word escaped his breath.

"Couldn't you use another baby? And I know what sealing method you are going to use, the **Eight Trigrams **is the only logical one that comes to my mind...". The man said.

"To answer your question in the reverse order; Yes but along with the **Shiki Fujin(Reaper Death seal) **... and no I cannot use any other baby. If I am not willing to sacrifice my own child then how can I ask any other parent to do it besides, a Jinchuriki cannot be just a random child from the village. you know it even more than I do". Minato said.

Jiraiya the Toad sage, one of the Legendary Sannin, knew that his precious student was going to sacrifice his son and his own life to save the village. He tried one last time to stop him.

"But you know how Jinchurikis are treated. Without you two being with him, his life will be completely like the dumps of the underworld. Why do you think that you must have to sacrifice your own life." Jiraiya argued.

"Yes Minato-kun, I won't let you die, you have to be by my baby boy's side." Kushina took Naruto in her arms and began stroking his newborn face with her shaky hands.

"I intend to seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra in me because I don't think that an infant will be able to withstand Kyuubi's whole being." He said with a determined resolve and placed his hands on his wife's and son's heads.

"I have complete faith that the villagers will see Naruto as the hero he is by keeping the Kyuubi at bay. And I know Sandaime will take care of him and as his godfather I request you to teach him the ways of the shinobi as you have taught me Jiraiya-sensei ". Yondaime replied.

Jiraiya sighed, when it came to safety of the villagers Minato was always like this, he loved the village with all his heart and he was too stubborn to be stopped.

"I am going to the battlefield to seal the Kyuubi, Kushina can you hold the Kyuubi for our son?..." he got a curt nod from his wife. "…bye sensei."

Saying this Yondaime disappeared with Naruto and Kushina in a yellow flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(On the battle field while Kushina holding the Kyuubi with chakra chains)<strong>

He Summoned Gamabunta and asked him to help Kushina hold the Kyuubi in place. Just when he was about to go through the seals of the of Eight Trigrams seal, Kyuubi let out a deafening roar and Kushina's dome of force field along with the chains flickered for a mere second and If the chief toad wasn't holding onto the Kyuubi, he might have been able to escape or worse kill the three mortals in his sight. Though that was enough of a window of opportunity for someone else to enter the force field. Minato paused to turn around and see his predecessor

"Sorry Minato-kun…But I can't let you die at such a young age. I am afraid that these aging bones of mine will not be able to go long enough until another successor emerges." Sandaime said while standing with King Enma turned staff in his hand.

"But Sandaime-"

"No ifs and buts, that is my final request as your predecessor." Sarutobi gave him a weak smile.

"Alright…" Kushina couldn't be happier hearing these words coming from her husband; Naruto will be looked after. "… But you will have to seal Kushina's remaining chakra in Naruto so she could help him master the Kyuubi's power and seal some of your chakra in him too so that if he ever went berserk enough to attempt to tear the seal off you can stop him. And I guess you know about the sealing procedure of both **Eight Trigrams **and** Shiki Fujin**" Minato heaved while panting from chakra depletion.

"I know, I was outside the dome listening to you both the whole time. Now the time has come, May the will of fire lives on with you and your son."

Saying this, Sandaime finished the hand seals and called forth the Shinigami. After he sealed half the demon's chakra within him he flashed through another set of hand seals and sealed the remaining Beast inside Naruto Using **Eight Trigrams** along withhis and Kushina's remaining chakra. Yondaime held onto Naruto and his dead wife while witnessing what had just happened. He felt tears in his eyes as he wasn't able to do the sealing himself and let the Sandaime die…

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, had just died Protecting the village and sealing the Kyuubi No Yoko.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has a question that Jiraiya could have sealed too, Jiraiya was out of the village keeping tabs on Orochimaru while the Shiki Fujin was invented.<strong>

**There you Have it. Hope you liked it.**

** bullc6 goin' out.**


	2. The Fate

**This chapter has been revised.**

**Hello everyone. I Got 200 hits for the first chapter so I think I am hitting it off pretty well. Just so you know most of the times I might refer to the kyuubi as Nine-tails and English for certain jutsus. Cuz my Japenese sucks bad time.**

"Normal Talk"

"**Jutsu/Kyuubi"**

_Thoughts/Flashback_

**Ages:**

**Minato Namikaze: 25**

**Sannin: 38**

**Village elders and Danzo: 55**

**Clan heads except Fugaku Uchiha: 27,28**

**Fugaku Uchiha: 34**

**Shizune: 21 (Yeah I altered her age…)**

**Chapter 2: The Fate**

* * *

><p><strong>(On the Battlefield)<strong>

The onslaught finally came to a halt. Konoha looking akin to a ruin, in which mass of dead and fatally wounded were being hassled to the hospitals for proper preparation of funerals and the treatment of the mortally wounded or with slightly less aggravating injuries by the surviving crop of ninjas. The chaos had died out and now…Konoha had to deal with the aftermath of the indignation that was done to their home. Several ninjas were now gathered by the dead body of the Sandaime(third) Hokage. Kneeled besides him was the Yondaime(forth) with Naruto cradled in his arms. An ANBU with a Neko(cat) mask around the age of seventeen with slender body and purple hair to go with it **Shunshined(Body flickered)** up to the Yondaime and after getting her breath hunched, got few words out of her lips.

"Oh KAMI! What…what just happened here Hogake-sama?" The ANBU asked in a flabbergasted way, her voice starting with in un-intercept-able shriek and ending with a whispered breath as her voice seemed to be broken down with every single word.

"The Sandaime died protecting the village and the will of fire." Minato answered with a saddened yet dignified tone. Two years of being the Hokage had taught Minato how to be stoic when needed and this certainly counted as one of those moments. He took great pride in what the Sandaime had done for the village…sacrificing himself for the sake of the village and dying the death fitting to the Kami No Shinobi(GOD of Shinobi) and the Professor he was known as.

"But what happened to the Nine-tails?" The ANBU asked getting a hold of her emotions and showing the more professional side of her, the side honed by the extreme conditioning and ANBU training.

"Nine-tails is sealed into the boy I am holding right now."

Dread of fear shot into the purple head Kunoichi and all of the ninjas standing there.

"Th-this is the Kyuubi?" She asked trying to hide the fear behind her Neko mask but Minato not being the Hokage for only his good looks sensed the fear oozing from the ANBU operative, relaxed her and the ninjas.

"Don't worry, the seal Kyuubi is contained within has the most secure and the intricate set of arrays I have ever come up with. But it came at the cost of the Sandaime's life. The village, despite the neck breaking damage it took, is saved by the two heroes…Sandaime and this boy here." He pointed to Naruto.

All the gathered ninjas glanced at the boy and as they took in his features it seemed like he was a reincarnation of the Yondaime himself. A young Chunin named Genma sated everyone's curiosity by firing off the question.

"Hokage-sama, I am sorry… but can I infer who this boy is?" Asked the Chunin, senbon wiggling in his mouth.

"All will be revealed in a short while." Yondaime replied. He saw the expectant looks of the shinobis and the kunoichis in front of him and said.

"Neko…notify the council that a meeting will be taking place in forty five minutes. All members are to gather there." Minato Ordered with a ring of command in his voice.

"Hai!" Neko answered and then body flickered, leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"All your answers will be answered tomorrow…now get on with the rebuilding of Konoha and help the civilians out in getting their act together." He ordered and body flickered out of there.

Konoha ninjas rushed to the orders given by the Hokage. All the while a fifteen year old jonin, with silver hair and one eye covered with the leaf Hitae-ate(head band), Kakashi Hatake wondered that the boy looked too familiar to his sensei, Yondaime Hokage, but tried to usher it as mere coincidence. Although his rival, A newly appointed jonin named Maito Gai wearing a green spandex with a bowled haircut and bushy eyebrows didn't and bolted to his rival Kakashi

"YOSH! That boy looked like a spitting image of the Yondaime. He has same eyes, hair color and skin. If the boy didn't have those weird whisker marks on his cheeks I would say that he was the offspring of the Hokage." Maito Gai practically yelled with his loud demeanor.

'How Ironic… those whisker marks are weird to him…I don't think anything can be weirder than this Guy' Thought Kakashi, amused by the fact despite of the situation but still he had appearances to keep.

"Huh…did you say something Gai?" Kakashi stared at him with his lone visible eye in a nonchalant manner causing Maito Gai to fall face-faulted on the ground. He picked himself and tried to rip his hair out and spat.

"Damn you Kakashi…so hip and arrogant…I swear I will win the next challenge in our rivalry and my FLAMES of YOUTH will burn brighter than ever and If I don't I will do five thousand pushups and two thousand sit-ups and…"Gai continued his rant while Kakashi tuned him out but however, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder about what Gai said first. '_What if what Gai said were true?'_

* * *

><p><strong>(In Council Chamber, after forty five minutes)<strong>

Minato walked in the chamber with Jiraiya behind him whom was carrying Naruto. Minato walked past the councilors and sat at the head seat for the Hokage with Jiraiya standing behind him. The two village elders, Mitokado Hamura and Utatane Koharu were sitting on the left and right of the Hokage relatively. The council consisted of Shimura Danzo, Hyuuga clan head Hyuuga Hiashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Aburame Shibi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Inuzuka Tsume along with Homura and Koharu and The Hokage also representing the Namikaze clan. The meeting started with the Hokage addressing them.

"Today we are gathered to discuss the actions that will be taken now after the disastrous Kyuubi attack." Minato said starting the proceedings.

"So how were you able to stop the kyuubi Hokage-sama?" Inquired Danzo Shimura with calculating set of eyes.

"Sandaime sacrificed himself to seal the kyuubi inside the new born baby that Jiraiya of the sannin is currently holding." Minato had his poker face on the entire time he was facing Danzo.

At this everyone stifled their breath or murmured incoherent nonsense catching on to the fact that a demon that caused such level of destruction was being kept at bay by none other than an infant which was hardly a few hours old. Priding himself on his self-imposition, Hyuuga Hiashi restored his calm first.

"So what kind of seal is withholding the Kyuubi Hokage-sama?"

"It is the **Eight Trigrams** seal that I created a year ago and shared it with the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the sannin. It is basically a two four symbol seal with a whirlpool in the center." Replied Minato.

"Why did you create the seal a year ago Hokage-sama?" Aburame Shibi asked trying to find out the logic behind the Yondaime creating the seal.

"As you all know the previous jinchuriki of the Kyuubi Uzumaki Kushina had other seal which did not allow good control of the demons powers. So I created the seal to allow the demon's youki to steadily flow into the jinchurikis chakra coil and become a part of his or her chakra" Answered Minato putting the council members on a wares.

Uchiha Fugaku could not take it in longer "You mean to say that the boy there will get kyuubi's chakra… What if he became unstable?" As soon as he finished Hiashi activated his byakugan and scanned Naruto's body thoroughly.

"Fugaku-san, I can see small amount of chakra steadily flowing into the child and becoming the part of him and creating his chakra coils. The chakra flow rate is barely a thousandth part of chakra needed for just a **Kawarami(Substitution)**"

At this revelation every person including Danzo, the elders and even the lazy Shikaku was astonished to say the least.

'What a drag… this boy is going to have an enormous amount of chakra when he grows up if his chakra coils are already. Troblesome' Nara Shikaku just stared at the baby with a deadpan look.

Danzou was also amazed to say the least… 'If this boy is recruited into my ROOT program then it will become an even greater force to be reckoned with… now how to get him under my wing without the Yondaime noticing?'

It was about time that Nara Shikaku realized what the Hokage had said about the previous jinchriki Uzumaki Kushina

"Hokage-sama weren't you dating that girl before you became Hokage… how did the Kyuubi got out of its previous jailor in the first place? ...and if that is the case then she should be dead by now." Shikaku asked with a look which was trying to confirm his suspicions. Listening to that particular piece of information the whole council was suddenly perked up. 'Just great, these Naras are going to give me white hair… ' Thought Yondaime amused and yet saddened at the mention of her dead life and lover. The whole situation was running ever so smoothly in Chouza and Inoichi's minds.

"That was the thing that I myself wanted to reveal in this meeting. You see when I became Hokage after the war. I became the most despised enemy of Iwagakure when I slaughtered there entire Platoons of army using my **Hirashin(Flying Thunder GOD)** and **Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere). **" Said Yondaime

Smiles creped up to everybody's faces as they reminisced the feats of their Hokage and how he managed to turn the tides of the war single handedly.

However Minato just continued

"Then two months after that I married Kushina secretly with only Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya-sensei as the two witnesses. As the two witnesses only they knew about the marriage."

Hearing this everybody was literally shocked with the revelation that their Hokage was married nearly two years ago and none of them knew about it. Homura was rather disappointed because he wanted to marry his youngest daughter to the hokage and this dream was sounding slipping away. 'This is interesting' thought Danzou with a glint in his visible eye.

"Why we didn't know Hokage-sama? We could have arranged a big ceremony and both of you would have been wedded in a proper manner and we'd have had a celebration in the whole village." Asked Tsume seeming quite agitated with the news.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell any of you because a big ceremony was what we tried to avoid. You see if word got to Iwa that I was married to her then Iwa would have surely tried to harm her to get back at me in any form they can" Minato replied.

"Yes… this makes the perfect sense." said Inoichi

"Yes, we cannot deny the logic behind your actions Hokage-sama" remarked Shibi with an emotionless face."

"You can continue Hokage-sama" Mentioned Koharu for Minato to continue.

"Thank you Koharu-san. Now after a year and a month later Kushina got pregnant with my baby." This caused the council to gasp in shock… it meant Yondaime would probably have a child right now.

Meanwhile Minato Continued "There comes a time when the seal is severely weakened, it happens at the time when a jinchuriki is giving birth to a child." This caught undivided attention of all the listeners.

"Hokage-sama you mean to say that this is the reason why the Kyuubi got free?" asked Shikaku completely understanding what the Hokage was implying.

"Very perceptive Shikaku-san, yes, so it happened, today Kushina was going to give birth to my child and went into labor. We went with the restraint seals on the Kyuubiin in the secret chamber in the Namikaze mansion along with a medic that I trust the upmost and Jiraiya-sensei. But when Kushina gave birth to our child she was much weakened and as a result of that Kyuubi overpowered and got out of his cage and went on a rampage in the village." The council of Konoha was looking at the Hokage with a deer in a headlights look and they were dumb struck while listening the tale of how the Kyuubi got out and how the Hokage now had a child. 'They are taking it better than I thought they would' thought Minato.

"Hokage-sama you mean to say that you have a child and the Kyuubi got out while your wife Kushina was giving birth." Chouza pointed out.

"Pretty much Chouza-san." Minato replied.

"Can we know the name of the name of the Namikaze clan heir and see your child Hokage-sama." Asked Hyuuga Hiashi very politely and all the Hyuuga grace.

"Of course Hiashi-san. He is a boy and his name is Naruto and yes you can all see him, he is in the arms of Jiraiya-sensei." Minato pointed towards Jiraiya.

This was too much to take in… their Yondaime Hokage had sacrificed his own child for the safety of this village. 'Makes sense, Jinchurikis are mostly close relatives of the Kages to instill loyalty in them' Head of TI division, Inoichi understood it really well. 'It seems young Naruto is out of my reaches after all. But he will be in good hands with the Tutelage of the most powerful person in the elemental nation being a SS-rank ninja himself. Naruto does not need to be in the ROOT' Thought Danzo a bit relieved that the boy will be receiving training from the best ninja there is.

(A/N: Danzou is not an evil man in this fic. He just thinks of Safety of the village and covering his tracks)

"Oh my GOD…you sacrificed your own pup to protect the village. You could have taken any one from the entire village." Asked Tsume startled by the fact.

"No Tsume-san the Kyuubi can only be sealed in a new born baby at the most a month old because anyone else's body will be destroyed by the changes that will take place with the chakra coil. And I cannot ask any other parent to sacrifice their child when I am not willing to sacrificing my own."

Hearing this, the respect of the whole council members for the Yondaime Hokage was increased by leaps and bounds.

'That is why I want my daughter to be married to him' Homura thought.

'He really is the deserving of the title of Hokage' Danzou mused.

'Such Dignity in his manners yet completely humble when needed. He truly is a leader of great proportions' were the thoughts of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"There is another thing … I think that Uchiha Madara is alive."

"What!" All the council members exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, because Kyuubi was influenced by that person into attacking the village. And he hypnotized the beast by using his Sharingan." Minato glanced towards Fugaku of all people.

"But how is he alive? …he was here when the village was formed…We thought that he died fighting the Shodaime." Chouza Akimichi rambled.

"I think Fugaku-san will be able to explain it better." Minato replied.

Everyone's eyes drifted towards the Uchiha clan head in expectancy. Seeing this Fugake started explaining.

"The only theory that I can form is that, Madara Uchiha was able to achieve the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. That's why he may be able to live till now. But that is a mere Speculation" Everybody took the vital Information from this revelation by the Uchiha clan Head.

"Hokage-sama, were you able to get the read on his abilities?" The war-hawk Danzo asked him as he always took an interest in gaining knowledge of his potential enemies.

"Yes, He uses space-time Ninjutsu like me but there is a huge difference…mines is actually based on travelling from seal to seal but he does not need any seal to do it. And his special ability is that when he defends, he becomes impervious to damage by sending his body to a pocket dimension and when he attacks he rematerializes. This makes him an extremely dangerous foe and I was able to time **my Hirashin(Flying Thunder God) **to land a vital hit on him with the rasengan and managed to make him flee from Konoha. But I don't think for even a second that he was using his full power." Minato filled them all in.

"We will deal with him later when he shows up again or makes any kind of move but still there is a delicate matter at hand." Homura said.

"Yes, what do you think we should do with Naruto's status of being your son and the jinchuriki of the Nine-tails Hokage-sama." Asked Koharu.

"As we have received a big dent today in our forces I am going to publically announce Naruto as a jinchuriki and also I will tell them about Naruto being my son" Minato said. At that the whole council room was startled. Hyuuga Hiashi decided to aske Yondaime.

"But won't it put Naruto in danger, If Kushina was in danger."

"Kushina was an adult and could not be kept under watch all the time. There is no such issue with my son" Minato explained his reasons of revealing the status of his son.

"That is well and good but there is another matter at hand... As we have lost more than 25% of our forces today, Hokage-sama, you will be put under the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) created by the Shodaime Hokage which states that If a clan has dwindling number of people and Konoha is in need of forces than the clan heir has to take up multiple wives which should be at least four." Homura stated the law with the experience he had.

At first Minato was caught off-guard and didn't Know what to do, he did not want to take up any wives as he loved Kushina with all his heart and he would not be able to give a proper marriage to anyone. But then he found the loophole in the law and started acting on it.

"Yes… you are right but I will not be the one placed under CRA but it will be Naruto as _he _is the clan heir not me." Said Minato with a sigh of relief.

"Very well then, Naruto is placed under the CRA and he has to marry at least four girls or women by the age of sixteen." Homura stated. At hearing this Inoichi's ears perked up and he thought that he should try to get his daughter Ino, who was 17 days old, betrothed to Naruto.

"As all the necessary things are discussed I now adjourn this meeting to a close. All of you except Jiraiya-sensei can leave now." Minato told everyone. They all got up their seats and left. But Inoichi was still there.

"What is it Inoichi-san?" Asked Minato but he still guessed that it was somehow about the CRA.

"Hokage-sama, my daughter Ino was born 17 days ago on September 23rd and I was wondering if we both can betroth my daughter to your son?" Inoichi asked politely. Minato somehow knew it was coming.

At this Jiraiya's ears perked up …'Lucky bastard…he is going to get a girl on the day he is born and has the option of multiple wives… And I still haven't got one. Life is so unfair' thought Jiraiya with fake tears in his eyes.

"I am really flattered by your offer but I cannot put Naruto under a marriage that he has no clue about whatsoever. He will have a choice to choose when he grows up and if he likes her and she likes him I don't think there will be any reason not getting them married." Minato denied him humbly but still stating that there is a chance of them getting together in the future. So Inoichi was not that disappointed. So he decided that he can still get the job done.

"No problem Hokage-sama. So I will be leaving now. Good night." After that Inoichi got out of the council chamber and Minato turned towards Jiraiya.

"Sensei you have a mission… you have to bring Tsunade of the Sannin by any means necessary."

At this Jiraiya spat the water that he was currently drinking and said

"WHAT!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please REVIEW. I am tired now and I am going to sleep. Next chapter will be:<strong>

**Hunt for the Slug. **

**BullC6 Going OUT!**


	3. Hunt for the Slug

****This chapter has been revised.****

**Sorry I am a bit late. Actually had some cousins over, so got a bit sidetracked with them. Anyways I am quite happy with the response, I will try to heed on iron fist monkey's advice plus the girls for the Harem will be:**

**Ino, FEMALE Haku(She is too beautiful), Two girls will be from the poll so please do vote … it is visible on my profile page, I am also considering Fuu… It all depends on how story develops. PLEASE try and review also as it really gives me an insight to what should be done. Enough with the ramblings now getting on with the fic…**

**Chapter 3: Hunt For the slug.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Small Town near Konoha)<strong>

Currently Jiraiya was heading towards a town, which was to the west of Konoha, named Tanzaku Gai. Jiraiya was totally underhanded by the mission, which was handed to him by his Hokage and disciple, Minato Namikaze. He was really outdone in this matter because to him Senju Tsunade will gladly let Konoha riot than to come back to the village, which to her, did nothing but take her loved ones from her. Ever since the untimely death of her brother, and after that her lover Dan, she was deteriorated by the fact that the people who meant the whole world to her were no longer in this wrecked world. Now the only thing that was keeping her alive was the niece of her lover… Shizune, who had sworn to follow and take care of her mentor, wherever she planned to go, she desperately missed being in Konoha but her world was only with her lady.

Jiraiya was thinking what he had done to deserve the mission to retrieve the Slug Sannin. Literally he would rather fight Hanzo of the Salamander in a battle again than to convince the princess to come back to the village. The memories of the painful beatings that he had been on the receiving end of…were still fresh in his mind. He sighed…'Awe man going after Orochimaru is easy…at least I have to just spy there, not go toe to toe with him…and now I have to be on the receiving end of one of the most Infamous tempers. But still Minato is right…we need her there, not only for the village but also for the upbringing of Naruto, cuz the kid is going to need it when he grows up more than anyone else considering his status. '

_FLASHBACK:_

"_What are you trying to say Minato, I have to go and bring Tsunade-hime, are you trying to bring my untimely death ever so close." Jiraiya said with a touch of fake fear in his voice._

_Minato gave Jiraiya a deadpanned look and said "Yes."_

_Jiraiya started struggling with fake tears in his eyes and started whining "Hey you can't do that to you master. Please tell me this is all a joke…hahaha Minato…you got me alright, now tell me what you really wanted to me to do."_

"_This IS what I want you to do you can bring Senju Tsunade back. The village is under a lot of stress right now…Our Shinobis are wounded, dead or gravely injured. I want her here in this situation, where she can help her village rather than sulking in the past and drinking her sorrows away." Minato said, now becoming completely serious about the matter at hand._

_Hearing this Jiraiya got out of his stupor and his face became completely serious like a true Gama Sennin (Taod Sage) "Yeah I understand what you are trying to do here. But still she has her reasons to back out…she lost her two most precious people to this village."_

_Hearing this Minato's expression changed and he gritted his teeth. "Don't talk to me like I don't know what sacrifice is…I lost the love of my life and I had to put the burden of being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko on my only child. But I have my duties and allegation to this village that neither I can back out from nor I will let her find an escape from it."_

_Hearing this Jiraiya knew that Tsunade's excuse for not being here cannot be tolerated in the Shinobi world and if you want to run away from it you are going to get out of it only if you are of no use to your village any longer._

"_Yeah I know you want her back but I sense that the village needing her is not the only reason you want her back" Jiraiya tried to take a hindsight at the motives of his student._

"_As you know that Shizune was the closest thing to a friend that Kushina had. She was also close to Tsunade because she got the ideas of chakra chains from the chakra enhanced superhuman strength of the Slug Sannin and she studied under her and they formed a bond between themselves like you and me. She even said that Tsunade will be Naruto's God mother and I want both his Godmother and Godfather to be with him. " Minato was aware that Tsunade will be needed for Naruto's upbringing because raising a child without having a woman influencing it will result in the spoiling of any child._

"_But how do you know that I can bring her back…What if I fail?" Jiraiya sounded worried now._

_Minato replied with soft eyes "I have been with you sensei, for more than half of my life now and I know that you haven't married anyone because you love only one woman…but unfortunately she is mourning the death another man and letting her life slip out of this realm along with his memories…I want to rectify that." at hearing this Jiraiya's face turned to a scathed one. Suddenly Minato's face changed austere and he said "And if you fail in getting her back then I will list her as a missing-nin and have hunter ninjas hunt her for the treason of not obeying an order from the Hokage himself."_

_Jiraiya flinched under the strong gaze of his student and he knew that now the stakes of getting Tsunade back were just too damn high to fail, because he didn't want Tsunade to live a life of a missing-nin. But still a little resistance of convincing him on letting her go wouldn't hurt._

"S_till, I know she is valuable but I think we are better off without her." Jiraiya tried to get an escape from the ordeal, but then he saw the look of mischief in Minato's eyes._

"_Ah sensei, I thing that Tsunade has the biggest bust in the whole village and I thought if you could get her here it will be very fruitful for your research." _

_Hearing this, Tsunade's figure wrapped in a towel flashed in Jiraiya's mind…Suddenly he had blood tricking from his nose and drool coming from his mouth. He got back to his senses after a minute or so and said with a lecherous grin on his face _

"_Alright Minato, consider your orders accomplished within two weeks from now on…And that's a promise." Saying this Jiraiya jumped out of the council chamber leaving a victorious Minato behind with a huge grin on his face._

"_It's a blessing indeed to know the greatest weakness of one of the legendary Sannin." He said before using Hiraishin to get to his office to prepare for the announcement, five days from now on._

_FLASHBACK END_

Now it was two days that since Jiraiya had been out looking for Tsunade. He had a contact which indicated that the Slug Sannin might be in Tanzaku Gai. Jiraiya was heading towards the town…but still he reminded himself to not have his hopes too high because he knew that when Tsunade wanted to cover her tracks she was really good at it. The busty woman did not get her title of being the Legendary Sannin for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in Konoha) <strong>

In Konoha the news of Hokage having a son was spreading like a wild fire.

(Yamanaka House)

Inoichi Yamanaka was having dinner and her wife, Misako Yamanaka was breast feeding Ino. Inoichi finished his dinner and decided that now; it was a good time to talk to Misako about what happened in the meeting two days ago as he didn't get a chance to tell her wife the news because he wasn't able to tell her because of the rehabilitation Konoha was going under. And all the construction that there had been

"Misako I have very important news to tell you." Inoichi started the conversation.

"Sure honey, go on…what is it?" Misako inquired her husband.

"It's about the council meeting on the day of the Kyuubi attack." Hearing this Misako's ears perked up. Truth to be told…She really wanted to know what happened in the meeting two days ago, but she was left out till now because of her husband's duties.

"When the meeting started first of all Hokage-sama told us how the Kyuubi was defeated and then…" Inoichi explained the whole event to his wife in detail and when he was done Misako's expression was a stupefied one.

"O my GOD…I can't believe that Hokage-sama has a child and he has the Kyuubi sealed in him no less." Misako retorted in a completely disbelieving tone. After she settled down a bit… Inoichi opted to continue.

"That's not all dear, I proposed Hokage-sama to marry Naruto to Ino when they are of age." Suddenly, Misako's face lit up realizing the opportunity of establishing a relationship with the Hokage of all people. "But he refused the proposal." Her face turned from a bright to a frowning one and she said dejectedly.

"How can Hokage-sama refuse Ino-chan getting married to his son?" Misako was clearly getting anxious.

"Calm down dear…I know he refused but his reasons were not deniable, he said he wants Naruto to choose who he gets married to and he would hate to force more upon him than he already has." Misako was now sighing in relief. She calmed down and said.

"Okay then, we just try and get them to like each other and the match will be set." She said dreaming happily about her daughter's marriage.

"Yeah but there will also be other girls after Naruto's affection. He has to take at least four girls before he turns sixteen and marry them." Inoichi said in a thinking pose.

"Then we would just have to make sure that Ino-chan is one of them" She said with a playful grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Days Later in Tanzaku Town) <strong>

Jiraiya was currently in a casino trying to spot the legendary medic. He had been to the twenty-fifth casino now. He was really thinking that Tsunade was not here, at least not any more. The town had about forty casinos so there was still a huge possibility that Tsunade was here…after all she had developed quite a nag for gambling…although her luck was so bad that she was recently given the name of the legendary sucker by the dealers at the casinos.

'Where the fuck am I going to find this lady? I don't think there will be many H-cups in this town so finding her should not be too hard…Well, well, well, speaking of cups I think I have searched enough for today…I should probably head to a hotspring and continue my research for the sequel of the Icha Icha…Icha Icha: The Lost Bosom (A/N Yeah its 4m the Shippuden movie 4) yeah it has a nice ring to it.' Getting out of the casino he went out in the search of the nearest bath house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ten Minutes ago: Elsewhere in Tanzaku)<strong>

"Come on Lady Tsunade this way" a brunette was saying to her mistress whilst running. She was wearing a black Kimono with standard shinobi sandals. She had short hairs and looked to be in her early twenties.

"What the fuck do these debt collectors want? I said I would pay them back when I will get out of this town" She also said while running through tight corners to lose their biggest enemies right now.

"Lady Tsunade you said that you will pay them back in a week when you get out of here two weeks ago but you like this town so much because there is always a new casino for you every day to try your hands at since a month we came in this place" she said between running. At last after five minutes, realizing that they have completely lost them they came to a halt near a hot spring.

"What am I going to do about you Tsunade-sama; really babysitting is easier when there are babies we are babysitting." She said to her mentor in a chastise manner.

"Yeah, yeah whatever...I am tired after all this running, let's go and relax in the hot springs" Tsunade told her off in a tiresome manner. Unbeknownst to them the greatest pervert in the world was currently heading towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Jiraiya)<strong>

"Oh boy…what generous curves these ladies have and you…Ohoho! You are still a bit young but you will get real good with two more years." Jiraiya continued to peep and do his research.

"Oh my, what do we have here? A short hair brunette with C-cups, and wow what a body…I really should describe my main character to be just like her…yeah I am going to make triple profit on this book than the last one." Jiraiya continued while a trickle of blood was escaping his nose as he was enjoying the beauty of nature as he called them. After he took in the features of the brunette his eyes darted off to a blond besides her who was looking mid-twenties. She had a curvaceous body and H-cup breasts…then his eyes darted off to the diamond mark on her forehead. Then it suddenly hit him…he was so occupied in peeping that he didn't even considered peeping on the two women he was searching. Suddenly he let out a muffled cry of 'Tsunade' then quickly got back to his bearings. 'Thank God she didn't notice it.' Jiraiya sounded relief. 'Meh…I think that she didn't notice, might as well get some more of that beautiful body' Jiraiya thought with an lecherous grin on his face.'

* * *

><p><strong>(With Tsunade)<strong>

Tsunade knew that she had heard someone from outside. 'The person is peeping from the south of the hotspring which is the most difficult place to not get noticed. If I didn't know any better, then I would say that was my foolish teammate. If he is then he is going to get the beating of a lifetime. Who am I kidding…whoever it is ,is plain dead' She quickly got inside the water for a minute, within that minute she summoned a small slug and gave it her order then got back to the state of obliviousness.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Shizune queried her obviously worried. Tsunade saw it and answered

"You will find it soon enough." Tsunade told her with a satisfied grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Jiraiya)<strong>

Jiraiya was just too pre occupied with peeping that he didn't even notice a slug creeping on him and then injecting a poison in his body. Suddenly Jiraiya felt extremely numb then what he saw completely shut his brain out. He was looking at an angry Tsunade wrapped in a towel advancing towards him with an extremely furious face.

"Tsunade I-I can explain" These were the words that got out of his mouth when instantly his face was connected with a fist which broke his jaw and nose on the spot because he felt so numb that he couldn't even channel chakra to protect himself from the effects of the superhuman punch. He went flying and landed on a nearby wall with a loud thud.

"You freak…We haven't met in six years and this is how you come here to meet me…by peeping on me for the second time in your life. Last time you got it easy, but this time I will beat to the brink of your death and then heal you and then beat you again…you fucking good for nothing pervert." Tsunade let out a battle cry and launched herself towards him. The last words that Jiraiya let out before completely being pummeled into the ground was 'Mercy' but Tsunade didn't think he deserved any of it as he had it coming when he continued to peep knowing that she was in there.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in the Hokage Office)<strong>

Minato was dealing with the biggest enemy any Kage could have and if a Kage knew a solution to get rid of it and share it to the rest of the Kages, Minato was sure that there will be peace for at least another fifty years in the elemental nations. 'Why did I become Hokage, Fighting the entire Iwa platoon was easier than this shit.'

Minato got rid of last of his papers and let out a sigh of relief. His eyes turned to Naruto sleeping in a crib. He realized that tomorrow was the big day. He motion for his ANBU to come to him.

"Hokage-sama what do you want my services for." Uzuki Yuugao, the member of the Assault division of ANBU and one of the two personal guards of the Hokage, entered.

"I want you to prepare for the announcement tomorrow and notify it publicly for all villagers to gather before the Hokage tower." Minato ordered eying the two of his Anbu.

"Hai! Hokage-sama…Your order will be carried swiftly and efficiently." Stated the Neko masked ANBU and both ANBU **Shunshined(Body flicker)** away from the office leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Minato returned his attention to Naruto and smiled at the peaceful face of his while he was sleeping in his crib. Minato got up and marked Naruto with his special marking on his leg.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Morning In Tanzaku Gai)<strong>

Jiraiya opened his eyes to find himself in a room with white walls. His head was still spinning from the beating that he had received by her former teammate. He felt warmth running through his broken jaw; he realized that he was being healed. He arched his eyes and saw Tsunade leaning to heal him showing him her generous cleavage…Jiraiya took in the marvelous sight and flashed a grin. Tsunade saw this and knew what her ex-teammate was up to.

"You still can't behave in the state you are in. If you weren't already injured I would have again pummeled you to the ground." Tsunade said with an evil grin.

"Now, now, Tsunade, you would not kill me, would you?" Jiraiya asked with a fake hurt on his face.

"No, I am not going to do that…I am healing you and even with my healing abilities it will take a weak to completely heal you." Tsunade told him.

"Thank God…it's good to hear tha-" Jiraiya drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha)<strong>

Everyone was gathering near the Hokage Tower for the announcement that was scheduled in 10 minutes. Almost everyone was there except the ones who were still gravely injured on the dreadful day of the Kyuubi's attack.

Minato made his way to the roof of the Hokage tower along with the elders Homura and Koharu and his Anbu body guards lingering behind in the shadows.

"So what do you think Hokage-sama is going to announce?" One of the civilian asked another.

"I don't know what it is…but I do hope that it is good news." The reply came from the second.

By now almost half of the Shinobi populace knew what the announcement was all about. Unfortunately Kakashi was not amongst that crowd so he was really looking forward to the announcement.

Minato saw that everyone who can come was there so he started the speech

"Today we are here for the first time after the tragic Kyuubi attack. Many lost their loved ones who died protecting this village. Most of the populace believes that the Kyuubi was killed but that is not the case." Everyone was confused and fear started to creep up in the civilians mostly because they were not able to comprehend where the Kyuubi would have gone after nearly destroying their home.

"Kyuubi cannot be killed by a human no matter how powerful that human is. Sandaime sealed the beast inside a new born baby…This, is the baby holding the Kyuubi." Hearing this most of the shinobi population started hailing the child as they knew that the baby was keeping the Kyuubi at bay. The civilians however were another case…most of them were against the Kyuubi still being alive even if it was sealed and were demanding that the child should be killed.

Seeing this Minato's face constricted and he gritted his teeth. The whole crowd was silent once he released his Killing Intent and most of the civilians started choking by the massive pressure that was released on them; even some Genins were choking…Jonin were the most in control but some Chunin were even dazed. Minato calmed himself down and continued

"Most of the Shinobi understand what the sealing of the Kyuubi entails. As for the people who does not…the thing is, that even if you kill the child the Kyuubi's spirit will be set free and it will materialize after some time. And the beast will be on a rampage again. So in order to keep the village intact it is the best that the beast is sealed within a person. And you should all recognize the child as a hero who is keeping the village safe every second by keeping the beast inside his small and yet a strong body. Such was the wish of the dying Sandaime and it's my wish as well." Hearing this almost every person in the village were embarrassed save for remaining few. A cry of agreement from a civilian led to the agreement of almost the whole crowd in about a matter of seconds. After seeing that the villagers were acknowledging Naruto as a hero Minato decided that now was the right time to tell the villagers that the jinchuriki was his son. He shushed the crowd by raising his hand.

"Now for the second part of the announcement; Two months after I became Hokage I secretly married a girl named Uzumaki Kushina. About 9 months ago she became pregnant and on the day of the kyuubi's attack my son was born." Minato's voice boomed via a sound technique used to address civilians while having a smile on his. The whole crowd broke into cheers for the son of their Hokage and his marriage. "And my son is none other than the child, whom is holding the Kyuubi at bay." Suddenly the whole crowd went into disarray and the cries of 'Why did you sacrifice your own child' were the common amongst many. 'So my suspicion was correct; that was indeed sensies's son that day.' Kakashi grimaced. "YOSH! This is the power of youth, Hokage-sama's son is keeping the Kyuubi at bay…my rival I was right that day. Hey I am beginning to rhyme" Gai was basically yelling along with the crowd.

"As a leader it is my responsibility to protect the village even if I have to sacrifice every ounce of the things I own. I also lost my wife to the Kyuubi attack and I will gladly give my life to protect this village because you all are family to me." Minato explained to the crowd.

The crowd was cheering for their Hokage being the best leader in the whole world. 'This day couldn't be any more auspicious'.

"People of Konoha I present you Namikaze Naruto." A small baby with vibrant blue eyes, tan skin and sun blonde hair was handed to the Hokage by one of the Anbu and then The Hokage showed Naruto to the whole village. Another Loud cheer was heard from the crowd.

"Also as our clan has only two members namely me and Naruto, the clan heir, Naruto, is placed under the CRA which means that he has to take up at least for wives by the day he turns sixteen. Good day to you all." The news was taken rather well and heads of many well-endowed families were turning to get in the Hokage's good graces.

Minato concluded the announcement and went back carrying Naruto in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two days later in Tanzaku Gai) <strong>

Jiraiya woke up now feeling all the Non-fatal injuries gone and the fatal injuries still stung him much. He scanned the room and saw Tsunade and Shizune sitting on the right side of his bed.

"So how do you feel now pervert…? And don't move too much; you are still too badly injured to be moving around yet. I will probably heal you within three days and then I will be on my way" Tsunade was asking with a bit concern in her voice.

"I am fine Tsunade. And I didn't think that you would take care of me after bringing me close to the death by your own fist. Is Tsu-hime falling for meS?" Jiraiya asked arching an eyebrow and with a painful grin on his face…which was hurting his face a little.

"Shut up you dirty old pervert, you deserved the beating after the stunt you pulled. If you weren't my teammate I would have buried you alive. And as for healing you, consider this a favor returned for when you supported my decision for leaving the village and letting sensei leave me from Konoha." Tsunade answered with a vein bulging in her forehead. Jiraiya's face immediately saddened at the thought of her mourning and leaving Konoha.

Shizune caught this and tried to calm Tsunade down.

"Lady Tsunade, please don't stress Jiraiya-sama too much in his condition." She tried to get Tsunade to back off from the sad argument.

Jiraiya chuckled and said "Thank you Shizune. I see that days are treating you very well. You have certainly grown into a hot young woman, it was like yesterday that you left ten years ago with Tsunade when you were eleven and now…My, my high C-cups are actually really impressive." Jiraiya flashed her with a mischievous smile. Shizune turned a beet red shade at the toad sage's comment as she remembered that Jiraiya had also peeped on her. She got under her bearings and spat with a furious face.

"Shut the fuck up or I will not be so kind stopping Tsunade-sama again. Rather I will help her and shoot you with my poisonous senbons; I also have a poison that makes men Impotent skunks. Do you want to try it? " Jiraiya sweet dropped and held his manhood in a protective fashion while shizune smirked that she got a victory at the perverted Sannin. 'Yeah I showed him alright'. Even Tsunade was surprised at Shizune's sudden outburst. When all things cleared up and silence broke through the whole room. Tsunade was the first one to break the ice.

"So, Jiraiya, tell me…why did you come here? And if my suspicion is correct you came here looking for me." Tsunade gazed at him with unflinching eyes.

"The Fourth Hokage wants you back in Konoha." Jiraiya sounded a bit defensive in his voice.

"I am not going back to that filthy place you called home. There is no way…there is just no way." Tsunade retorted.

"Uzumaki Kushina died 6 days ago." Jiraiya told them with a lamentable face.

The news was like a bombshell to the both of them. The closest person that they both had in Konoha was now dead. 'No…i-it c-can't be' Shizune was jolted to the core of her body by the news.

"W-what are you saying Jiraiya; why are you saying this she can't be dead…how did it come to this?" Tsunade was down in the grogginess from the news of her former pseudo-student's death.

"Minato married Kushina two 22 months ago. And she became pregnant nine months ago from the child of Minato." Jiraiya was cut off by Shizune.

"Minato-kun married Kushina-chan but if Minato-kun…I mean Hokage-sama married Kushina-senpai then why didn't we know anything about it? This thing should be like like a wildfire." Shizune sounded sad due to the revelation. She was really heart broken by the fact that her only crush married the one she considered like an elder sister. Minato was always like the most caring senpai that one would ever have. He would show her how to improve herself whenever he got the time and Shizune didn't even realize when she fell for the blond Adonis. At first she thought about it as a silly crush but when she got out of Konoha she didn't stop thinking of him for one bit. Still, till this date…her heart wants to see her senpai again and sit beside him or just watch him practicing in the training fields.

"As Minato had a bad reputation against Iwa that's why their marriage was kept secret and only me and Sandaime knew as we were the only witnesses at the wedding." Jiraiya answered Shizune.

"What happened after the thing being Kushina pregnant?" Tsunade motioned Jiraiya to continue.

"Thing is that when a jinchuriki goes under labor the seal is the weakest at that point. So when Kushina gave birth to Naruto, their child, Kyuubi got out and went on a rampage. Many Shinobi died while protecting the village. Minato decided that he would seal the Kyuubi inside his own child which would have resulted in his death…But when he was about to perform the sealing…Sandaime intervened and performed the ritual instead resulting in him saving the village by sealing the beast in Naruto and giving up his own life in the process." Jiraiya explained all that had happened on that dreadful day.

Tsunade and Shizune were stupefied at the information that was given to them. It really was too much for them to take in…the information was really tearing them apart. Shizune was for the death of her senpai, and for Minato being alone now, and their son who will not even see his mother growing up. Tsunade was sad for her sensei, Kushina and also for the child.

"As Konoha had lost more than 25% of her forces to the Kyuubi's attack and many are still gravely injured…the Hokage wants you to come back to the village and resume your duties as a medic." Jiraiya stated the orders of Yondaime Hokage with an emotionless face.

"I told you that I have broken all the ties with that village…I am never going back to that place again. That place took everything dear to me…and now Kushina is also listed in that. Tell me Jiraiya? How? How can I go back to that place where all my precious people were snatched right in front of me and I couldn't even do a damn thing to save them?" Tsunade told him while crying all the time for the death of her teacher and student and also remembering her dead lover and brother.

"It's because we are shinobi Tsunade, we have to be strong and face this world even if we have lost everything because a weak willed person has no purpose being in this profession." Jiraiya tried to remind her shinobi rule no 21.

"There is no need or purpose. Tell you what; this profession can riot into the hell if I give a damn. I will never go back to the past. It reminds me of everything that I have lost since I became a Konoha ninja." Tsunade reasoned with him, for him to back out.

When Jiraiya stated the Yondaime's order for Tsunade to come back to Konoha, she was hoping against hope that lady Tsunade will accept the Invitation and they will go back to Konoha where she would finally be able to meet Minato-kun; Along with all of her camrades. But now that it seemed that Tsunade was not even considering the orders.

"Another thing Tsunade, in her dying moments, Kushina declared you to be Naruto's Godmother and Shizune his aunt. Do you really want to reject the dying wishes of your only student except Shizune?" Jiraiya told her the dying moments of Kushina Namikaze. 'Now that hit the spot' thought Jiraiya. Tsunade was now totally cornered by the fact stated by Jiraiya about Naruto being her Godson. Shizune was also over whelmed by the information conveyed by Jiraiya. Her being an aunt…It was a thing she never ever thought would happen to her and yet it did. Now she wanted to go back to Konoha even more; even if it was to take care of her surrogate nephew.

"What are you saying Jiraiya? I am not that child's godmother…You ought to be kidding me." Tsunade made a fragile attempt at denying the fact.

"No Tsunade-hime it is not a joke at all… you see, Minato wants you, and possibly Shizune to help raise Naruto. Because we have to better prepare him to face Iwagakure and all the challenges he will face as a jinchuriki when he turns a ninja and also raise him properly. We all know royalty can get to any one if the person does not get a woman feeding morals to them continuously." He argued with her

"My answer is still No. I am not going to the place." She refused to go back to Konoha as it was the last straw she needed to save herself with. Shizune, who was actually overwhelmed, was expecting her mentor to accept and go back after hearing Kushina's last wish about her son. But now it seemed she expected too much as with Tsunade's refusal her last hope was also dwindled into a dim light.

"Come on Tsunade...you have to give Konoha a chance. You can't keep on living in the past…you are only hurting yourself by doing this. If Dan and Nawaki saw you now…they would be rolling in their grave as you are praying for the village to riot which they both gave up their lives for. " Jiraiya was now trying to shake Tsunade off of her stupor.

Hearing this was a low blow; Tsunade was completely taken aback by that statement. She didn't know what to do any more. She also saw the expressions on Shizune's face and read that she also wanted to go back desperately but she had sworn that she (Shizune) would never leave her (Tsunade). 'I think Jiraiya is right…I really am defying the beliefs of the ones I loved the most …maybe I should go back…and Shizune…what did _she_ do to deserve being away from her home and living a life on the run.' Tsunade stopped crying. She cleaned the tears from the back of her hands and stated before she left the room.

"I will think about going back till you leave…and then you will have the answer if I am coming back or not." This caused both Jiraiya and Shizune to smile, knowing that they had a great chance now.

"So what do you think she will go back…?" Shizune queried Jiraiya.

"Yeah…Care to bet on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew … Got that out of the way alright. Please review and tell me if liked it …. I could really use some constructive criticism too. But please refrain from under mining me …. It's my first fiction after all. There are two polls for the harem, one is to decide whether Fuu is in or not and other is for two girls out of three I can't decide.<strong>

**Peace **

**BullC6 going out!**


	4. A Medic's Touch

****This chapter has been revised.****

**Hi everyone, I am back! Yeah I know it took some time… NO, It didn't…Awe you all are so amazing. Anyways…2500 Hits for the last chapter wasn't something to sneeze at…for me at least. Well, from the poll I have decided that Fuu will be in the harem as she got 95 % of the votes so there is no point in continuing the vote for her any further. Shion and Samui have are at the bottom with 9 for Samui and 10 for Shion so I think that one of these will not be in the Harem. Well, if you want the one you really like than vote because when the fifth chapter comes up then the poll will be finished. Anyways enough with authors arap…On with the fic…OH yes!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own this… (SIGH)Naruto belongs to only Kishimito and I do not own bleach or any of its characters too.**

* * *

><p>Shizune was genuinely happy. Why? Because if Lady Tsunade accepts to go back to Konoha then after ten year worth of staying away from the only village she considers her true home, even though she was not able to serve the village as a ninja and a medic, she will be able to serve it as it was the dream of not only her parents but also the late lover of her mentor, her uncle Dan. Yeah she considered it as a reason to go back to Konoha…but still there was a feeling that she was happier to again see Minato and his only child Naruto. She so much wanted to be there for Minato and Naruto, she wanted to feel what it was like an aunt or possibly even a mother, though it was a farfetched dream. She knew the task would be difficult but still she has had enough practice taking care of the drunk and indebted Sannin, what would a baby be doing that would out do a drunk Sannin, right? Thinking of Minato brought her back to the days when she first fell for him…<p>

_X Flashback X _

_It was a warm afternoon In Konoha and Shizune was training with her two classmates, Raido and Aoba. She was trying to get a proper hang on throwing the senbons…she just could not get a good handle on it. Two hours passed and Shizune was still at it, she was panting rather heavily. 'Damn It… I am going to perfect it to at least Chunin level today'. She was still fixated on her little façade till she heard chuckling from behind her. She turned to see that Namikaze Minato…Her former senpai and current sensei was snickering (A/N Minato teaches Kakashi four years later.)_

_Seeing that Shizune got a bit defensive and said "What's so funny sensei? Can't you see I am trying to get the hang of throwing senbons properly?" _

"_That is indeed the funny part Shizune…you see I came back from debriefing our last D-rank mission half an hour ago. Raido and Aoba were having problems with their chakra control so they asked for help. They got it down but you were so fixated on your training that you didn't even notice that I was here. Though I appreciate your devotion towards your training but what if I was an enemy…you would be dead by now." Minato pointed out his expression going from deadpan to serious at the end of his little speech._

"_I am sorry sensei; I will be careful from now on." Shizune said trying to hide her Embarrassment at the obliviousness she showed._

"_Hey I told all of you to call me Minato when we are not on missions, you make me feel old. I am just four years older than you all for Kami sake." Minato complained. Raido had a smirk on his face and decided to tease Minato._

"_Alright sensei…we will not call you sensei from now on. We know you don't like to be called sensei, sensei." Raido irked Minato with a wide smirk on his face. Minato's left eye was twitching at the remark. He decided it was a time for a payback._

"_Alright Raido I want you to improve your taijutsu so you will spar with Aoba with only taijutsu while he can use ninjutsu and weaponry too." Minato smirked in triumph and Raido was face faulted while Aoba was mentally patting himself for not ticking off Minato himself. After that the struggle for Raido began. Shizune was giggling at the scene; Minato turned around to face the hackling girl._

"_What are you giggling at? It's time for you to master throwing that senbon. By the way why are you learning it anyways? I don't recall giving you any pointers to do it." Asked Minato a bit confused._

"_Well as you know I live with my uncle Dan. He sort of dating Lady Tsunade so when she came over she noticed that I had potential in medical Ninjutsu when she looked at my academy profile. She said that when I master throwing these senbons_ she will take me as her apprentice. And I really want to study under the legendary medic._" Shizune finished her little rant. Minato arched an eyebrow and said._

"_Okay then, the problem is that when you throw the senbon your forearm is at an angle of around sixty degrees with your bicep. Try and get it to about Forty five degrees and you will be good to go. Actually kunais are differently structured than a senbon so they are a lot easier to be thrown with its sturdy construction so you don't have to pry too much with the angle you throw them. But in this case have to be extra cautious." Minato gave her advice on the subject before picking up five lying senbons and throwing them, whilst showing them to Shizune…all of them hit the human doll at the vital spots. Shizune squealed in delight and then got some senbons out of her pouch and threw them while heeding her sensei's advice. Surprisingly, now two of the senbons hit the target while three were just a little off. Minato clapped in appreciation and said_

"_You really are a natural at it when given the proper direction. It's no wonder why Lady Tsunade is interested in you." Hearing this Shizune eyes lit up. Minato saw this and said._

"_Don't get too cocky. Try and get this down by dusk. I am just nearby working on my new jutsu." Minato said and left towards a small clearing 200 yards away._

_While Shizune was so fixated on practicing the senbon; she was completely oblivious to a kunai approaching her backside. It just so happened that Aoba threw a kunai at Raido and Raido being handicapped just dodged it but soon they realized that it was heading towards a practicing Shizune. They screamed for her to move away. She turned around but it was too late to move for her. Just when she thought she was going to be stabbed she was grabbed by two powerful arms of Minato and brought to safety. Minato saw the fear in her eyes and reassured her._

"_It's alright Shizune, you are safe now." Shizune saw bright blue eyes of Minato and then her eyes drifted off to the sun blonde locks which were unruly and came to his forehead. She suddenly realized that she was in the arms of an Adonis; that was the day she fell for Minato. But she knew Minato loved Uzumaki Kushina, her senpai at academy who never got to become a ninja due to her poor chakra control. Well she could have controlled it but she didn't have any interests in becoming a ninja. _

_X Flashback End X_

She was interrupted out of her thoughts by the Toad Sage.

"Hey! Shizune, what happened? You spaced out there." Shizune got back to her senses and looked to see Jiraiya standing there. It was four days after the beating the Jiraiya now Jiraiya was able to walk without much problem. They were currently staying in an inn and Tsunade was currently out somewhere thinking about the going back.

"It's nothing Jiraiya-sama. I was just thinking about the times in Konoha." Shizune told him whilst looking at the ground. At that a large grin was plastered on Jirayai's face.

"So, thinking about Minato?" Shizune's head shot up immediately "Yeah I was right after all" Jiraiya finished with a playful smirk his face while wiggling his eyebrows.

"H-How did you know Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune was not able to believe that her secret was known to not one but two Sannin.

"Hahaha…Meh, I have been around almost double your age gaki…I know stuff when I want to know. They don't call me the best Information gatherer in the whole world for nothin'." Jiraiya laughed and showed off his greatness to Shizune who was not the least intimidated by that act. Shizune tried to change the topic in discussion.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Still sore on the ribs and my left arm; other than that I am pretty much healed. It is nothing two days of delicate touching can't heal." Jiraya replied with a smirk on his face.

He adjusted the armrest on his left arm and asked.

"So where is Tsunade? I haven't seen her since morning." Jiraiya inquired with a somewhat serious look.

"I think she had gone to a bar to think over if she wants to go back or not" Shizune replied with a solemn voice. Jiraiya caught up to the case and said

"Don't worry Shizune, I am sure Tsunade will make the right decision." Jiraiya reassured Shizune by putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving for the door.

"Where do you think you are going Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune Asked raising an eyebrow. Jiraiya scratched the back of his head with a grin on his face and replied.

"Well…I thought to go and speed up the decision process. You know Konoha is still in need of two of their best medics for the gravely injured. Not many are lucky like me. receiving treatment from a legendary medic and her apprentice." Shizune's expression softened and she voiced

"Make sure you don't speed up the negative answer." Shizune said with a smirk on her face.

"You don't have to worry Shizune-hime" Jiraiya winked at her and walked out of the inn's room.

"Oh! Jiraiya-sama." Shizune grimaced.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Tsunade)<strong>

Tsunade was right now…disgruntled, trying to choose what to do with the order which was put on her by the Hokage. She didn't want to go because the place reminded her too much of what she had lost. She really was at a lost at one hand it was her own condition and on the other hand she wanted Shizune to get back to Konoha so much as she knew that she really wanted to be with Minato and Naruto now that Kushina was gone, truth to be told she also wanted to be with her Godson but the past was getting in the way of rational thinking. She was still contemplating on the matter as she heard a familiar voice.

"Still having a hard time deciding? hmmm." Jiraiya sat at the right side of the medic.

"Well…so what have you summed up to?" Jiraiya beseeched Tsunade.

"I-I don't know what to do…I want to go there to help the villagers and be there for my godson. Also for Shizune's sake because I know she will go where I go, but she vehemently wants to go back to her home and I know that she is tired of running from all the gimmicks that we have been in. But I can't bring myself to terms with the past." Tsunade was searching the answer in Jiraiya's eyes. Jiraiya looked away and said.

"I know Tsunade it is really difficult but you have to let go…you have to give life a chance. We are shinobi, we have to be strong for the people we want to protect or those who died trying to protect us." Jiraiya rolled his eyes and saw the bartender standing for the order.

"Oh I am sorry I got carried away with the conversation, I will have the same the lady beside me is having." Jiraiya said with a slight laugh of embarrassment. All the while Tsunade was contemplating on the words that her former teammate has said. 'He is right but, who do I have to protect and who would try to protect me?' Jiraiya saw the questioning look in her eyes. His eyes softened and a smile crept up to his face.

"You will have Naruto, Shizune and the village your grandfather founded to protect. And as for protecting you…are you forgetting about a certain someone?" Jiraiya said mentioning Tsunade for the person who will protect her without any second thought.

"Yeah I know. Why you still haven't let go of your feelings Jiraiya? You know I can never be with you." Tsunade said with a small smile on her own face.

"And you know I can never be with anyone else. And you never know when a person has a change of mind. After all you know you cannot resist my charms forever." Jiraiya laughed whole-heartedly while taking a shot of sake.

"Yeah, yeah keep dreaming. Sometimes I think that I should break allegiance to this village so that I can be free and go to Dan and Nawaki in peace when the time comes." Tsunade said with a distraught look. Jiraiya face suddenly turned austere and he said

"I may have feelings for you Tsunade but remember this. If you go abandoning the village and if anything you do brings harm to the village…" Jiraiya paused for a second and turned his head towards Tsunade and said with a venomous look "…**I'll kill you**."

To say that Tsunade was stunned by that should be the understatement of the millennium. Tsunade face saddened thinking the said thing to happen. She knew that she was one of the Sannin and with the most physical strength out of the three. But she wasn't naïve…if Jiraiya wanted he wouldn't even need ten minutes to end her life; he had become the strongest of the three Sannin over the course of years…the only thing that prevented Jiraiya to bring back Orochimaru that day was that he didn't want to hurt the man he considered his best friend and the said man cunningly took the advantage of that fact. Jiraya got up from the stool he was sitting on and started to go back to the inn. Just before he left he turned his head and said

"Just one thing Tsunade… ask yourself, what Dan and Nawaki would want you to do as they themselves died with the will to protect the village and to become Hokage? Wouldn't they want you to continue with their dream to protect the village?" Tsunade was now grimaced by the thought. 'Jiraiya is right…I have to carry out the will of fire of my fallen brother and lover. It is time to stop running and getting back to the duties that I am sure will bring peace to them both.' And with that thought Tsunade made her mind, It's time to go back to Konoha.

(**Two days later in Konoha** ** with Kakashi)**

* * *

><p>Kakashi was currently standing beside a grave. He was paying a visit to his fallen comrade, whose death was still on his hands, at least he thought so, as it was his arrogance and thought of carrying out the mission at any cost that his teammate had to meet his untimely death.<p>

"Still mourning at the loss of Obito-kun?" Kakashi turned his eyes to his right to see the girl that was his former teammate and current love interest. Rin had short, dark-brown hair and bright brown eyes. She also had two purple rectangular markings, showing that she is an Inuzuka, on each side of her face. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple skirt apron under which she wore shorts. She also wore a forehead protector, sandals as well as what appeared to be dark stockings that stopped at her thighs.

"It's been two and a half years since Obito-kun died. But you still spend most of your free time reminiscing about the past. It won't do any good. Obito-kun will only want you to move on and I want that too Kakashi-kun." The girl said.

"Rin, I can never forgive myself for the death of Obito. If it wasn't for me he would have been alive right now and you would have been with him…you should have been with him, not with a fucked up person like me." Kakashi was glad that only his single eye was visible otherwise his strong emotions would have been showed to Rin. Suddenly Kakashi felt two arms wrapping around his torso and he felt Rin pressing her body against his.

"Please Kakashi…I have loved you from the very time that we were made a team. I know that it will be hard for you to forgive yourself for his death and there isn't a day that I don't regret getting caught by the enemy ninja but still…we need to move on. We are ninja and we owe Obito-kun that we do our very best while having his memories to guide us." Rin said between sobs. Kakashi could feel tears damping the back of his jacket. Soon it started raining and they both stood with Rin embracing him from behind for ten minutes or so.

Kakashi removed his mask and turned around. At this Rin was completely startled to see the face of Kakashi for the first time and she blushed with a deep shade of red. She was still off guard that she didn't notice two soft lips locking with her. World seemed to stop for the both of them. The kiss was for about ten seconds…different thoughts were racing through Rin's mind 'K-Kakashi-kun is k-k-kissing me.' Their lips separated, Kakashi looked in her eyes and said.

"I will try my best Rin…will you stay by my side while we try to move on?" Kakashi asked her with a questioning look.

"Yes, yes I will…I will always be by your side no matter what." Saying this Rin pulled Kakashi into a crushing hug and said "I love you Kakashi-kun." Kakashi was taken aback by those words a bit but answered those words with tightening his hold of Rin. They were still in a trance when they noticed a hawk flying above their heads… they immediately noticed that it was a call for both of them by the Hokage.

"Let's go Rin" Kakashi said and then leapt off the ground into the trees

"Hai!" Rin followed Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fifteen minutes ago on Konoha outskirts)<strong>

Three figures were coming to the Main gate of Konoha. They were approaching slowly. In two minutes they were at Konoha's gate. Two figures were guarding the gate namely Raido and Aoba.

"Welcome Back Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan…it is nice to finally see you again." Aoba stated with a bow.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my apprentice's former teammates… so, I see that you are stuck up with this monotonous job." Both Aoba and Raido sweat dropped at the comment made by Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade…Please be respectful to them they are doing a very important job of guarding the gates." Shizune chastised Tsunade.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Tsunade said with a sheepish tone. Seeing this Jiraiya smirked and made a comment

"Wow Shizune…You will make quite a mother someday if you are able to control Tsunade. Please…you have got to teach me how you do it." Tsunade had a tick mark on her head and Shizune slightly blushed at the compliment.

"Shut up Jiraiya or I will punch you in the face." Shizune quickly intervened seeing the situation developing.

"Please stop both of you. I am tired of both of you bickering each other the whole journey." Shizune stopped both of them in a strict tone…even Aoba and Raido became wary of her.

"So how are both of you? And Raido, when did you get that scar on your face." Shizune showed a concerned expression towards Raido.

"We both are absolutely fine. And this…" Raido said while his fingers trailed off to his face where the scar was "just a bad experience I had before starting the gate duty couple of years ago. You need not to worry about it." Raido finished with an assuring smile towards her former teammate. Their team although lasted for only four months of time but still they were two of the few that Shizune had a friendship with.

"Well we might as well get going…there are still people who are waiting for us, especially the Hokage." Jiraiya reminded them to get going. While they went a little deep into Konoha, as they were approaching to the Hokage tower Tsunade stopped for a while and had a certain look on her face.

"What's the matter Tsunade? Why did you stop?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade looked at both Jiraiya's and Shizune's faces and noticed they had overwrought looks. Tsunade just started walking and said "Nothing to fuss about both of you;I was just feeling nostalgic that's all."

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage tower present time)<strong>

Minato was aware that both the sannin and Shizune had arrived from the commotion that was created when they were spotted at Konoha's gate. He had already sent for his former students as they will be needed when Tsunade will arrive.

"Hokage-sama! Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya-sama and Shizune-san have arrived." Matsomoto Rangiku, Twenty two, the Hokage's assistant, said. Rangiku had wavy blond hair, blue eyes and full lips. Her build was curvaceous and she was wearing an outfit which was an amalgam of an assistant's and a Kunoichi's uniform whilst showing her lustrous cleavage. (A/N Imagine same dress from bleach with a kunai holster and shinobi sandals. Yeah, I can't resist getting her in the fic.)

"Very well, send them in. And please try to be a little less revealing if you must." Minato said with an annoyed look. The expression got a giggle from Rangiku 'Oh just how am I going to get him to like me…I am practically throwing myself and yet he doesn't even acknowledge it but that's what I like about him.' Rangiku got out of her stupor and bowed and said before fetching the visitors.

"Right away Sir!" The door opened to reveal the people whom Minato was expecting.

"So I guess Jiraiya-sensei pulled it off after all." Minato said with a diminutive smile on his face. Jiraiya was standing, basking in the praise given to him but before he could say anything…Tsunade beat him to it.

"Why did you send this Jackass Minato? I only came here because of Shizune and Naruto. If anything, I was so much tempted to decide against it whenever I saw this pervert." Hearing this Jiraiya sat in a corner with fake tears running down his face while he was saying

"What should I do? I always get shot down by the only women's heart I want." All three of them shared laughter with each other at Jiraiya's antics. After a moment when the laughing died down Minato said

"Well, welcome back Lady Tsunade and Shizune. At least he got the job done. Now as for you two, am I correct to think that you are here for good now." Tsunade smirked at the words and said

"Well it depends…First you have to pay all my debt for the treatments I am going to supervise for the fatally wounded. Secondly where in blue hell do you think am I going stay? I don't think that the Senju compound is still remaining as I was gone for way too long from the village." Tsunade put her two conditions in front of the young Kage, well the conditons was only one as the latter was simply a question to be answered.

"Your debt will be taken care off once I get the missions rolling so it will be paid in six months at most. And as for your living when the Namikaze clan was founded we were practically given Senju's land and Compound. As the Hokage I had already acquired all the Senju secrets as they were the knowledge and techniques passed down by Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage to the successor. So, as the compound was originally yours you and Shizune will live in the compound with me and Naruto, and of course Jiraya-sensei sometimes mooching there. Anyway I was going to keep you in the Namikaze Compound. As you can only take care of Naruto effectively if you are living in the same compound as you will also have to govern the medic education in the academy." Minato finished his explanation with a warm smile. Hearing this Tsunade's ears perked up.

"But Hokage-sama her debt is a million Ryo." Shizune stated a bit reluctantly.

"No problem Shizune…It will be taken care of." Minato cinched her.

"You mean you are going to allow me train the academy students in medical techniques?" Tsunade asked Minato with a glint in her eyes.

"Most certainly Lady Tsunade, you see after the attack when you were not here…I realized that without you it was really difficult to treat many patients and many lives could have been saved until now if you were here. It means that we were relying too much on a single medic so I think if we get as many as good medics even at a half your caliber, it will do wonders to the village. And I will also make efforts on getting a medic or at least a Genin with some medical training in each Genin team. But it will take some years before we will reach that state." Minato explained it to both medics in front of him.

There was a knock at the door and then Rangiku got in the office and said.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san and Rin-san are outside waiting for you." She said after a bow which got Jiraiya back on his feet while he was trying his best to not bleed in excitement.

"What did I say to you before? And you can send them in." Minato said with a tick mark on his head.

"Hai! Hokage-sama." She opened the door and went to fetch Kakashi and Rin.

"So who is that girl…quite bold I should say." Tsunade asked obviously pointing to the little the revealing girl.

"Well she is an orphan. She began her training late after both of you went…But don't let her appearance fool you, she is a master swordswomen." Minato told the three of them. That revelation came as a bit shock to the three of them but they managed to hide it well. Two people walked into the Office and one of them said.

"Kakashi and Rin reporting Hokage-sama." Kakashi said for the both of them.

"Well both of you got here at the right time. Lady Tsunade this is Kakashi and Rin from my genin squad that I took after the squad with shizune came to a premature end. Well Kakashi and Rin will lead you to the injured. And Rin here is a Chunin and a medic. She will be one of the medics that will be taking medical training in the academy while Lady Tsunade and Shizune will train medics like her in the hospital. That way your burden will be much lessened." Minato filled both the medics and his students on the information.

"Well quite an effective way Minato…I have to hand it to you." Jiraiya praised his student.

"Yeah I agree with the pervert here." Tsunade also conveyed her thoughts.

"Very well then Kakashi, Rin you both have a mission. You are to take Lady Tsunade and Shizune to the hospital and show them the patients and Rin you assist these two."

"Hai! Hokage-sama" Both said in unison. "It is an honor to meet you Lady Tsunade and Shizune-san. Please this way." Both Kakashi and Rin bowed and went towards the door.

"Before we go, Minato, where is my godson?" Tsunade asked Minato. Minato chuckled a bit and said.

"He is currently in the Namikaze compound with Kitami-san and fast asleep." Tsunade got a bit wary and asked

"And how do you know that he is sleeping and alright." Tsunade said raising her eyebrow. Just one word escaped from Minato's mouth and everything was understood.

"Hiraishin."

"I see, let's get moving." Saying this Tsunade and all of them except Jiraiya went out of the office. While Jiraiya was standing there with his mouth hanging and a sad face.

"What's the matter Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked a bit worriedly.

"I don't understand the young generation. Why your students ignored me while they paid their regards to Tsunade and Shizune. Don't they know I am a Sannin too…and the Strongest at that." Jiraiya was crying his heart out while Minato started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>(At Konoha Hospital)<strong>

Tsunade along with Shizune were being led by Rin and Kakashi to the patients. Tsunade decided to break the ice and ask about the patients.

"So Rin, how many patients need my attention right now?" Tsunade asked Rin with an air of authority.

"There are eight patients that you require diagnose right away. As other patients are being dealt with by our staff; most of them needed cure that we had knowledge of. However 16 ninjas died within these seven days that you were not here." Rin explained the situation, leaving no details behind. Tsunade was rather set back that she could have saved more lives if she arrived a few days earlier but it was useless to cry over spilt milk and now she had to save those that were still alive.

"I am really sorry for the lives lost by me being late but there is no use in crying over it now. We have to save the lives we can." Tsunade said with a rather stern look.

"Okay Shizune and Rin, it's time to get the ball rolling." With that the three medics set to the treatment of the fatally would.

* * *

><p><strong>(Namikaze state, nightfall)<strong>

Tsunade and Shizune came to the Namikaze compound after taking care of the patients. They were led in by the Hokage himself. They both were given separate houses of their choices. Tsunade was right now cradling naruto in his room while Shizune and Minato were sitting in the lounge where Minato lived. Minato started the conversation.

"So Shizune, how are the days treating you recently?" Minato inquired.

"I have been well Hokage-sama. Between taking care of Lady Tsunade and some other errands I have gained a lot of knowledge in the medical field. I have been under Lady Tsunade's apprentice-ship for about nine years now." Shizune returned the answer with a light smile…truth be told, she was quite nervous talking to the man she cared about.

"Well, what have I told you about calling me Minato while we are not in a formal setting?" Minato asked with a smirk.

"Minato-kun, I will try to address you as such." Shizune replied. She was rather taken aback by the words, she remembered the incident quite vividly when she fell for him.

"Well setting that aside, what do you think your current prowess is?" Minato asked in a friendly manner.

"Well I don't like to brag but I will say that I am a jonin level medic. Nine to ten years with a sannin does wonder I guess." She said with a small laugh while Minato also chuckled a bit at that.

"So it is decided then. Tomorrow onwards you will supervise Konoha hospital from 9 am to 2 pm as a medic of jonin rank. Lady Tsunade will be taking the supervision from 3 to 8 pm. You can though, re-arrange the timing, as long as you at least complete five hours daily. No qualms about spending more time, the more, the merrier they say." Minato told her in a professional way. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Both of them turned to see Tsunade coming with Naruto in her arms.

"So what were you saying about me being supervising the hospital." Tsunade asked while sitting on a sofa with Naruto in her arms.

"As you heard, you will be supervising the hospital from 3 to 8 pm and Shizune from 9 am to 2 pm." Minato explained to Tsunade while Shizune was still in a thought process and she decided to voice it.

"Minato-kun! But wasn't I going to work under Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked obviously a bit confused by the decision made by Minato.

"I thought on it first but that will give both of you too much time to work with. As Shizune is second best medic here and she has after all studied under you Lady Tsunade. So I think it will be good to divide the task between both of you. The Hospital is more crowded after 4 pm so it is wiser to have Lady Tsunade handle the bigger mass of people." Minato told the logic behind his decision. Both, Tsunade and Shizune, were quite impressed by the divide and conquer method employed by Minato.

"Very well, we will do our duties as you per your orders Minato."Tsunade spoke for the both of them.

"I see that you are becoming quite fond of Naruto." Minato pointed Tsunade out.

"Yes indeed. He is just so cute; I just can't get my hands off of him." Tsunade confessed with an affectionate smile towards Naruto who laughed in return.

"What do you think he looks like Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked

"His eyes, hair and skin coulour are definitely belonging to Minato while the face is more Like Kushina. But I don't get these whisker marks." Tsunade finished with a bit confused in the end.

"Well it happened when the Kyuubi was sealed in him, they are just the features of the Kitsune." All of a sudden it became clearer to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Well I assume that you haven't told the public about Naruto's Jinchuriki Status yet." Tsunade asked a bit worried by the fact.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Well that certainly was news to both Tsunade and Shizune. They both were wary of what the population would have said.

"How did the people react to it?" Shizune exclaimed in a very distraught manner. She feared that the villagers would probably shun the baby now.

"Don't worry, at first there was a big commotion but when I explained that Naruto is in fact saving them every second by housing the Kyuubi almost everyone saw the point that Naruto is a hero rather than an incarnation of the said demon. There might be some lose cannonsb but I don't think they matter as much" Both Tsunade and Shizune let out a sigh of relief at that. It would have been a real mess if the boy was left out in the village. At least he will be treated like any other boy…well not any other boy. The boy was the son of Hokage and also the heir of the Namikaze clan and placed under the CRA. Many famous clans or Daimyos will try and get Naruto to marry their daughters so there is a possibility he can become a bit spoiled if not totally.

"That pervert only talked about Naruto being placed under the CRA and he is already being approached by the Yamanaka clan and he was weeping that he was still single and not even in a relationship. He did not tell the most important thing…Naruto's status as a jinchuriki was made public. I swear these days that that fucking idiot is going to die by my hands." Tsunade retorted furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Location)<strong>

"Achooooo!" Jiraiya sneezed while he was writing his precious novel.

"Well I think my fans are talking about me, well it could also be all the pretty girls that know the greatness of the Toad Sage. Yes, this would certainly be a masterpiece and more people will tie themselves with their fan following to the greatness that is Jiraiya." with that Jiraiya got back to the so called literature that he was writing.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade I am afraid that you have already done too much damage to the said main. Don't you remember?" Shizune tried to remind Tsunade of the incident that took place seven days ago.<p>

"What happened, Lady Tsunade?" Minato asked with a grin on his face anticipating what would have happened somewhat.

"Just the same; Jiraiya was peeping in the hot springs that me and Shizune were in and I just gave him a little beating close to death." Minato sweet dropped at hearing that and he really pitied the man who was on the receiving end of the infamous temper.

"So Minato I guess that there is another reason why you want me here with Naruto other than his protection and training." Tsunade tried to catch on the motives of the Hokage.

"Yes indeed…you see I know that as a Hokage I will not be able to give most of my time to Naruto so I want that Naruto is raised with the help of a women and I would like you to instill good moral fiber in the boy so that he would grow up to be a humble person, not a spoiled brat. Even A helping hand would be well appreciated" Minato answered the thoughts that were running through to Tsunade's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Undisclosed Location)<strong>

Danzo sat on a chair in his root office. As Minato have recognized root and enabled it…officially, Danzo was now able to take his foundation to a more discrete level and was less disclosed about the Root.

"Danzo-sama, we have a disturbance in Amegakure. Hanzo is being attacked by a group named Akatsuki who are resisting against the rule of Hanzo of the Salamander. He has requested your assistance in taking them out." A root member bowed before Danzou and explained the whole situation to him.

"We were helped by Hanzo in the last war. I think that we should help him out as a sign of keeping a good face with Amegakure. They are situated at a very pivotal position between the three great nations of Fire, Wind and Earth after all." Danzo assessed the situation with all the abilities the famous war hawk garnered.

"What should we do Danzo-sama?" The Root ninja asked.

"Send twenty root members to the aid of Hanzou of the Salamander immediately."

"Right Away, Danzo-sama." Root member **Shunshined** out of the office.

"Well I must inform this to the Yondaime first thing in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Please review and vote for the girls you like. Next Chapter there will be my first fight scene and I have got a surprise in store for all of you in the next chapter.<strong>

**BullC6 Going out! **


	5. Rapport

**This chapter was revised.**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I am back…Yeah I know it took me long but I hit flu, yeah it wasn't pretty. Also I was busy unlocking every fucking character of Street fighter 4. Well, now I am good to go and hopefully we will get back to the more swift updates. **

**Disclaimer: Well what do you know? I don't own this damn thing…maybe if I had thought of Naruto before that Four eyed Kishimito. Well no, I was 6 years old then couldn't have thought of shit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"_What should we do Danzo-sama?" The Root ninja asked._

"_Send twenty root members to the aid of Hanzo of the Salamander immediately." _

"_Right Away, Danzo-sama." Root member __**Shunshined**__ out of the office._

"_Well I must inform this to the Yondaime first thing in the morning."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: You ain't getting the aid<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Namikaze Mansion)<strong>

Shizune woke up with early sunshine kissing her face. She yawned and got up. Yesterday was an amazing day for the medic as she had gotten back to her home and she was living in the home, well for the time being as the other houses were still being refurnished, of the one she cared for probably as much as her lady but certainly in a different light. She got up and went for the early shower. After twenty minutes she got ready for her early morning shift. She glanced at the clock and noticed that she only had about fifty minutes to get to the hospital so she got out of her room and as she treaded downstairs towards the lounge her senses were struck with a great aroma of cooking. Curious as to who was responsible for such a Godly fragrance she went to the kitchen and was quite taken aback when she saw that Minato himself was cooking and beside him Naruto was in a cradler feeding on milk.

Minato turned to see that Shizune was at the kitchen door and gave her a smile. A light blush adorned Shizune's face which didn't go unnoticed by the Yellow Flash. '_She sure looks beautiful while blushing. Come to think of it she does that a lot around me._' Minato was no amateur; this was the kind of look Kushina gave him when they were still finding feelings for each other.

'_Does she like me?_' was the thought that was going in Minato's mind. Shizune noticed that she was blushing and giving Minato a wanted look. '_Argh, what the hell…we medics are supposed to keep our emotions in check_' Shizune mentally face palmed herself and got under her bearings. Minato too shrugged the feeling off; it wasn't the time for thinking such things. They both were broken out of the awkward silence when they heard the sound of a crying Naruto. Shizune picked him up and patted his back so as to calm him down and with that the breakfast was also ready.

"He is quite a handful isn't he?" Shizune asked while she put Naruto back in the cradler.

"Yeah he is… but you seeme to handle him quite easily. Would you care to share the trick with your senpai?" Minato returned with another heartbreaking smile which got another blush out of Shizune. At this Minato narrowed his eyes a bit. Shizune quickly hid it and then sat at the table for the breakfast.

"Good morning Lovebirds." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face. Both the faces of Minato and Shizune turned red albeit Shizune's was a darker shade.

"L-Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed. Tsunade shot a grin and said

"Meh … it was fun to see both of you riled up." Tsunade said while she gave a retrained laugh.

"Very funny Lady Tsunade; well I am taking my breakfast and heading to my first time of duty. Minato-kun explained me everything I had to supervise last night, although I still think that I am inexperienced to handle this stuff."

"Don't worry Shizune-chan you will do just fine. Just have faith in your abilities." Minato encouraged her.

Tsunade also joined them and sat on the breakfast table. After they had the meal, Shizune got up and went to the hospital. Minato got up and cleaned the table before he made a clone to wash the dishes. Tsunade was sipping her tea when she spoke.

"You know she cares for you deeply." Tsunade said with a serious expression on the face. At first Minato was taken aback by Tsunade's words but then he realized all the blushes that Shizune have been giving him since she came back. And if he remembered correctly it was also the case just before she left. Until now he had just shrugged it off, but now he knew what was going inside that brunette's head.

"I somewhat had the feeling that something was odd about her blushing so much around me. I really treasure her as a friend and what she, along with you, is doing for Naruto and this village. Maybe I will return her feelings near future, but I am not sure, it's still too early to be thinking of another woman right now. And I don't know if I can ever be with someone again." Minato explained his side of the story. Tsunade's face softened and she said with a smile.

"Don't worry time works its magic. I am positive that you will heal soon and let life take another chance." Minato returned a saddened smile. He got up before saying.

"Okay, I am heading off to work. Got to run a village, and by the way, take good care of Naruto till Kitami-san comes around, I think I should hire her full time." He flashed a smile before himself vanishing out of the kitchen. Tsunade also smiled "Show off. Anyway, how did I get into this mess?" She said while catching a look at a crying baby in a cradler. "Oh yeah, I am supposed to be the godmother." She sighed and went to calm the baby down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's Office)<strong>

Minato was currently taking care of the paper work. It really was a big pile of gigantic mess that resulted from the recent events occurring involving the Kyuubi and medics he had back at his mansion. He could have used **Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clones)** but his assistant insisted that he should do the work himself as leaving a clone would only result in irresponsibility on his part. 'Damn you Rangiku and my sense of Responsibility' were the thoughts of an annoyed Kage. 'Seriously, I think I'd have to hire a responsible person to sign and approve this pile of important junk.' While he was still reminiscing of who to hire for the self-created nutshell job he heard his office door opening and one peach blonde girl stepping inside.

"Yes Rangiku-chan! What can I help you with?" Asked the seemingly stoic Kage.

"Hokage-sama, Danzo Shimura is here to see you." Spoke Rangiku in response.

"Ah! Please send him in." 'What could be the old coot wanting with me this early in the day.' Minato tried to anticipate what was coming his way. Danzo walked in and made himself comfortable on the chair meant for the visitors.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama." Greeted Danzo with calculating eyes that never worn off their sharpness instead being way out of his prime.

"So what do I owe for the presence of the great War-Hawk in my humble workroom?" Minato asked with a revering smile on his face.

"I was looking forward to giving you the news that my Root officers came in with late night." The way Danzo said it peaked the interest of the blonde Kage to the point that he asked Rangiku to out, albeit politely and he himself initiated the sound proof barrier around the office. And also placing a sealing barrier to give off a sound that would sound like usual talk is going on inside the office. Danzou was really interested in the second seal that the young Kage has activated. The sound proof was a very common seal used in many high commanding offices but still it results in a pitch drop silence from a room filled with some people which is highly unlikely to be so it leads to the understanding of the one spying that something really important is going on inside and indulging him to try some other tactics but if regular talk is coming out of it that would result in the complete ignorance on part of the one spying, it truly was ingenious of Yondaime to create such a seal.

"I cannot help but notice the second seal that you activated is very handful and can help us in the long run." Danzo remarked with a bit of awe in his voice. Minato chuckled at gaining the interest over something of a trivial seal for him from the proclaimed War-Hawk.

"Ah! So you noticed. If you are interested I can give you its formula and you can use it for your Root operations." Minato offered the man. Danzo was taken aback from the trust placed in him by the current Kage. He was not used to this treatment when Sarutobi was around here. 'Why am I doing this again? Oh yes, I have to keep the work of the old coot under my utmost supervision.' Minato grimaced.

"I appreciate the gesture and would certainly like to test it. Now coming to the point of my visit, there was a report of an uprising in Amegakure." Minato had a surprised look on his face; Danzou continued "The group that is attacking is called the Akatsuki. Their leader is a man named Yahiko and he has two close partners, a woman named Konan and a read headed man named Nagato." Minato was taken aback by the news heinously because he thought he had really heard those names before. Suddenly it all came down on him; they were the ones that Jiraiya-sensei had trained for three whole years after the Second Shinobi World War died down. And if he can recall one of them was the legendary dojoutsu user, the one with the Rinnegan, the one named Nagato.

"I ordered my Root forces consisting of twenty members to go aid Hanzo of the Salamander; the man had helped us in our expedition towards the enemy greatly during the Second World War." Minato was worried; the man who had destroyed several platoons of Iwa forces was worried. He worried for those twenty root member that have gone for the aid because if the Rinnegan user was involved than they would be gone off the face of the Elemental Nations Hanzo or not. It's not that the man himself wasn't powerful, Hanzo of the Salamander had beaten the three sannin combined for the love of God. But that was 16 years ago, his master was now certainly the only man in the entire Elemental Nations aside from him that qualified being SS rank. And he (Jiraiya) himself said that when he left the Ame orphans the one with the Rinnegan was at least at the level of a jonin, at the age of only 12 no less, and he knew for a fact that the orphans were exactly the type of people who won't give up until they reach their goal of bringing peace to their home. Yes Jiraiya had told him about the aspiring Nagato and that he could very well be the child of prophesy, but that he heard that his students were dead in an uprising. Right now, he needed to get a silver lining between the sent Root members and the Rinnegan user.

"Danzo-san, not to undermine your decision or anything, we have to back out of the aid that you have sent." Minato retaliated. Danzo became a bit wary of the situation because from the expressions of Minato. It seemed that he knew something that was currently being missed by the old war-hawk.

"What is it Hokage-sama? I think that I made a wise decision as Hanzo had helped us before." Danzou more than likely questioned his own decision.

"That is not a problem in this case as far as I knew your people gave Amegakure and Hanzo's men a quite a leverage back then so I don't think we have a debt to clear off or something…" Danzou now was getting itchy about the whole situation. "… The most pressing matter at hand is that we have sent 30% of the Roots forces towards their demise which Konoha cannot afford right now by any stretch of Imagination." Minato tried to get a lead way on the situation at hand here.

"I don't understand, Hanzo is the one with the upper hand here so if we are helping him how can you be so sure that we are grinding our own axe here?" Danzo apprehended the situation.

"Danzo-san, the one in the Akatsuki named Nagato is the wielder of the Rinnegan." Minato retorted back. Well that was some tough love for the War-hawk, if one was to say that Danzo was only shocked would be to say that Maito Gai was the one to only whisper during a conversation.

"B-But what is the proof?" Danzo asked after getting proper hold of himself.

"The three specific rebellions that you were talking about, were trained by Master Jiraiya after the second world war ended for three whole years and that was 13 years ago, when Jiraiya told me that boy could have gone toe to toe with him if he wasn't using his sage mode and he had mastery over five basic elements of nature excluding gravity." Now Danzou understood what he wanted to convey because as it was now…they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Very well, I see the point but what can we do now? My forces will only be over an hour away from the battle and I don't think that we will be able to get them back now. They will have to go through the battle now I'm afraid." Said Danzou with a somewhat dimwit expression.

"Nah! Danzo-san you give me far too less credit huh." Danzo eyes widened at that. He couldn't be expecting to go there by himself.

"What? Are you going there by yourself?" Danzo retorted more than anything.

"You and I both know really well that only I can make there in time to issue necessary orders for our men to retreat. We cannot bear another loss to the forces of Konoha as it is suffering heinously already." Danzo nodded to the logic of the blonde Kage.

"But the village needs you right now." Danzo stated.

"It can wait for a day, besides I am leaving it behind in capable hands." Was Minato's response to which Danzo narrowed his eyes a bit; as such Minato removed the seals and called for his assistant.

"Rangiku! I have to head out of the village due to some dire circumstances. Meanwhile Danzo Shimura will be the acting Hokage in my stead. Notify this to the village jonnin and Anbu squad leader. Well I will be heading out now."

Saying this Minato Shunshined out of the office and set out on his detour. Danzo eyed the office which he was left to cope with for the rest of the day, maybe even more if Minato returns late. 'What a fine Hokage…well I at least partially filled my dream of becoming Hokage' thought Danzo while he chuckled a bit which came to the busty assistant as quite a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I am done with the chapter, to be honest it was too late<strong> **and too short but I promise I will end this arc in the next chapter and after that we will have Naruto's growth on the way. And I promise that next chapter will be up within this month. Also it was late because I am finding it difficult to right my first fight scene. If any Author can help me out please PM me. I would also like to clear that Minato and Shizune will not be going into a relation any time soon.**

**The votes were as follows:**

**Kurotsutchi: 47**

**Samui: 37**

**Shion: 35**

**So choices are pretty straight forward…top three are selected. Sorry Koyuki fans. And I need to clear that I will NOT include women in the harem that are too old for Naruto like Mei and Kurenai. Well Kuyoki was 8 years younger than Kakashi so it would have worked out …**

**BullC6 Going Out!**


	6. Battle of Wits

**This Chapter has been revised.**

**Hi Guys, I am back with a new chapter. Sorry I was that late if you missed me…well my story, but I was lost on the road of life. Nah, who buys that crap now, so to tell you the truth my university is back on although I am not a bookworm because I am Awesome like that but still … University life can be a bitch albeit if you let it get to you.**

**Well the fights will be a bit short because **

**I think that everyone will want this development to end by next chapter and move on with Naruto's growth**

**And I am also a new hand at writing fighting scene and it might suck just a little bit but I am sure you will like the flow of the chapter and hopefully I have created some rapport with the whole fighting scenario.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Franchise (Author bangs his head on the desk multiple times).**

* * *

><p><strong>(With Minato)<strong>

Minato was headed towards his destination and it's been about half an hour since he left the village to get to the impending battle. If Minato was being true to himself, he didn't know if he could get there in time. Yes, he was the fastest man alive now and mind you, he was moving at a blistering pace using his refined Shunshinto get around the time that was slipping away. He had gotten half way passed the Fire Country. Yes, he could have used the Hiraishin throwing the kunai ahead and teleporting, using an S-rank jutsu for half an hour regularly causes a big strain on chakra coils, Hokage or not, and it wasn't a very efficient method of traveling unless you have got kunais placed at distances from you regularly. He only hoped that he would get there on time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amegakure- An hour and twenty minutes later)<strong>

On a small cliff, there was Hanzo, his men and the twenty members of root that Danzo had sent for aid. Hanzo was standing there with a purple haired girl tied up and taken as a hostage. Her hair was short which ended at her neck and she also had a piercing between her chin and lower lip. She had chakra suppression seals on her body which rendered her unable to escape from Hanzo's clutches; two figures were standing below the cliff, one of them was the Akatsuki leader named Yahiko and second was the legendary Rinnegan wielder, Nagato. As the situation entailed, Hanzo was able to abduct the kunoichi and he had called the Akatsuki leader on the spot alone but Nagato was adamant to tag along as he didn't want his friends to get killed and do nothing about.

"What is the meaning of this Hanzo?" Yahiko growled seemingly. He was losing his patience with all of this.

"Oh this? This is your little whore of a girlfriend that I managed to stumble upon. I thought that you considered this girl close and if I asked you to come alone, you would. But I see that you have violated my orders and have an adversary with you." Hanzo sneered smugly.

"But we had a treaty of peace; we were to lead this land towards freedom from warfare." Yahiko tried to argue.

"You are such a naïve person. Do you really think that I would work in conjunction with you people? There is only one ruler in this land and that is me. I will never allow some kids to meddle with my superiority over Amegakure. Well you brought your partner but that's futile because as of now, your fate is sealed." Hanzo smirked although it was not clearly visible due to the mask that he was wearing.

"What are you planning Hanzo? We haven't come here for some petty arguments." Yahiko was fuming by now but Nagato put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head to tell him that he has to be level headed on this one.

"Yahiko! As you are the leader of this nuisance that you have created, so if you die then your whole organization will crumble. Because I'm going to unleash my full might upon you so that if anyone else has this fools plan to work up the ladder, they will wet their plans when I make an example out of your petty organization. If you want the safety of this woman, then die." Hanzo demanded with a venomous tone.

"No! Please Nagato, Yahiko…You have to go, don't care about me, if any of you die our dreams are moot… please! I beg of you… runaway." Konan was pleading with her voice breaking with every word she was spoke. Yahiko was really in over his head; He was reminiscing on his hindsight, really if he had done things differently and saw through what Hanzo was planning then they really wouldn't be in this excavation right now and he had a galore of reasons why he shouldn't have trusted the said man. 'This really has turned into a cluster-fuck I guess? I think that there is only one way to get us out of this ditch right now.' As he was thinking along the lines, his hair created a shadow over his eyes and his voice broke out in a grim tone.

"Kill me!"

Nagato just stared at Yahiko with an expression pertaining to trepidation and total agitation over the two words he just thought his best friend had muttered. But his heart was denying what his senses were telling him. "What are you saying Yahiko." Nagato's voice panicked, he just hoped that it would all end alright for his companions, but to get out of this peril? He didn't know what he could do to make it happen?

"You heard me! Just-just kill me already. Nagato you are the only bridge to world peace and I know that you will be a very important figure in this ninja world and I cannot see Konan die in front of me … I-I cannot watch the love of my life being slaughtered while I was just sitting on my ass and doing nothing. Both of your survival is important than mine" Nagato acquiescingly grabbed a hold of his kunai but right now he was in a turmoil.

"Get on with it or you want to see this women die because you, stop your perturbation and finish him before I finish her." Hanzo said glibly.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Konan)<strong>

Just then, Yahiko moved from his position to plunge himself on Nagato's Kunai. Witnessing Yahiko going for that lunge she screamed and closed her eyes. The sound of metal piercing flesh came but it was not like the one that should come from drilling it into someone's chest… rather, it made a dull stab sound. She opened her eyes to apprehend what happened and she was suddenly swept off of Hanzo's hold by a pair of strong arms. Her gaze met with cerulean blue eyes and a smiling face.

"Hey there miss, I think you must be Konan." Konan was completely puzzled; her mind wasn't able to decipher the situation she was in. She pulled her head to the side and saw the kunai being stuck in the hand of Yahiko. Although she was tumultuous that Yahiko was in serious pain but she can't help but be giddy at the same time. She extended her vision and saw the same man holding the kunai that was inside Yahiko's hand. Eventually, her brain registered the looks of the one that had saved the Amegakure ninjas from the terrible fate. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Konoha head band and last of all the lightning speed with which she and Yahiko was saved. The man was none other than the eminent Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to battle field)<strong>

Nagato and Yahiko were literally standing in shock. They were just as baffled as anyone there that how they both…no three of them got out of that pitiful chasm. The kunai which was supposed to be the ending straw of Yahiko's life was in his hand instead of his torso and his right hand was turned completely useless, but hey it beats dying doesn't it? They both turned to see their benefactor and saw the ever stoic and yet free spirited Kage of Konoha and they were in complete disarray. Just as they were trying to comprehend the reason for the timely intervention they heard the growling voice of Hanzo.

"Minato Namikaze! I can't say that it is pleasure to meet you because you are pummeling something I had worked very hard on; I can't understand why you are interrupting this little escapade?"

"Well I am cutting this whole charade down. I, Fourth Hokage, am ordering the shinobi of Root and firstly Konoha to stop the aid of Hanzo the Salamander and don't worry about your orders from Danzo Shimura because he is well aware of the situation we are in. I cannot allow this foolishness on Konoha's part." Minato then locked his eyes with the legendary ninja as the Root members began appearing by his side via Shunshin(Body Flicker). "I am sorry Hanzo but you won't be getting any assistance because you have misled the village and its twenty important Shinobi into battling under false pretense against someone possessing the Rinnegan." Minato got an answer in the form of gasps coming from every Shinobi there except the one that already knew.

"What are you talking about? Rinnegan is just a myth." Hanzo wasn't able to put his handle on the situation. On one hand leaf had turned on him and now this disturbing news of someone possessing the ultimate doujutsu. 'Well, the situation is very sticky. I cannot in my right mind engage Hanzo in a full blown battle right now and procrastination is not going to help either. I am too low on chakra, I just used Shunshin non-stop to get here. I think Nagato can pretty much handle Hanzo and my part will be to assist my ninjas to fight Hanzo's force of fifty Shinobi, Time for some action I guess' Minato was forming the battle strategy in his head.

"Nagato! Listen to me. I want you to face Hanzo and when I say face him…I mean defeat him." Nagato was perplexed at the thought. Sure he was a strong ninja but he lacked in battle experience while in a Kage level battle. "I will try." Minato sent a reassuring smile towards the fellow disciple and launched himself towards Hanzo's men. Seeing Minato move from his position the Root ninjas followed suit and engaged enemy in a full scale battle. Nagato was still a bit slow as his head was streaming with lots of impeding thoughts. Hanzo was quick to act; he made four hand signs and then placed both his hands on the ground.

"I am not going to throw away something I have worked my whole life for Exploding Tag Technique." A pile of exploding tags moved from his position to the vulnerable Konan on the ground seeing this Nagato leapt off and drove Konan away from there due to which he took the brunt of the explosions but he wasn't that hurt. He put Konan down and turned to Yahiko. "Yahiko your hand is injured right now so Ninjutsu is out of question. I want you to use Kenjutsu help the Konoha's force in battling Hanzo's men. I will bring Hanzo down for good." Yahiko looked incredulously towards Nagato but seeing the determination on his face he knew that Nagato was all game now so he nodded and took off. "Konan just wait for a bit. It won't take long."

* * *

><p><strong>(Nagato vs Hanzo)<strong>

"So boy do you really think you can take on little old me." Hanzo hissed from his position on the cliff but he knew that he had a lot on his plate right now because there was a Kage and a Rinnegan user he had to deal with; things were looking bleak at best for him.

"I don't think…I know that I am going to finish you today." Nagato launched himself from his position and rushed towards Hanzo with Jonin level speed. Hanzo was just right in time to avoid a swift kick to his left temple and flipped back.

"Heh many have tried and failed... but I really expect a challenge from you" Hanzo knew that smart mouthing was not going to do him any good. So he started making hand seals from his position and then launched the jutsu. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)." A large fireball shot from Hanzo's mouth and made its course towards Nagato, and the said man not having anything to Kawirimi with had to use the Pretha path. "Ninja art: Blocking technique absorption seal " The grand fireball, that was so big in size that it would have made an Uchiha pale in comparison, was utterly absorbed by Nagato. Hanzo had to raise his eyebrows inquisitively until he came to a conclusion of his own. "I see, these are some interesting powers bestowed upon you but we will see what happens when you have to deal with my poison." Hanzo dropped smokescreen hiding his visage from there. "Ninja Art: Venomous poison." Nagato again used his pretha path to absorb the poison but instead of absorbing the technique, it turned into several exploding tags that exploded near Nagato who couldn't react in time and had second degree burns all over his body. He got up from his position with his clothes tattered. But Hanzou was not giving him any easy way out and rushed towards him. Nagato knew that he had yet to master his gravitation fully but had to use it. "Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)". The salamander user was blown away from away from his dash and smacked on the side of a nearby cliff. Hanzo was hurt from the said technique and he had cracked a rib or two. Getting tired with the cat and mouse chase he made hand seals and called for his Salamander summon. With a big puff of smoke a large Salamander appeared and Hanzo stood on top of it.

"It is time to end Akatsuki for good now." Nagato Knew that Hanzou had drawn his trump card and he couldn't use his gravity technique for a better part of two minutes. "So you want to play it big, I hope you enjoy it then." Nagato made his own hand seals after biting his thumb and slammed his hands on the field. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)." A large Chameleon, slightly bigger than the Salamander, appeared with Nagato on top of it. They knew that the game was down to the battle of wits.

* * *

><p><strong>(Minato vs ten Ame-nins)<strong>

"Looks like things are heating up; well I should end the skirmish over here too." 'Let's see, Hirashin is out of the question and Rasengan isn't going to work on ten ninjas lest I want to waste the remaining reserves with Kage bunshin, so big range ninjutsu it is.'

"Fuuton: Fuujin Seiken (Wind Release: Divine Fist of the Wind God)!" Minato put almost three quarter of his remaining reserves in use. The Ame Ninjas instead of dodging the techniques thought that combined ten water walls were enough to stop the technique. They were sorely mistaken as they were blasted cut and battered badly by the technique and six of them were goners on the spot and rest just went into sweet world of unconsciousness. After that Minato got down to one knee and two root members came by him, "Are you alright Hokage-sama." One of them asked.

"Meh, I am alright just exhausted after my detour and getting those ten. I think I need to lay low a bit. I'll have a soldier pill on me so I will be fine, you both go and help others. The threat isn't over yet." Both operatives gave their consent and leapt away to assist the remaining battle. Minato took a pill and chakra pumped him though it was not even his half. 'Well I am going to be crap afterwards but hey, I can't let anyone die. Well better get this show to an end.' Minato disappeared in a flash as he witnessed disarray in battle because of the slightly overwhelming numbers of enemy ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Yahiko)<strong>

Yahiko was busy battling it out with two Ame Chunin's with his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu alone and was fairing pretty well but all things fell out of order as he saw an Ame ninja sneak up on a vulnerable Konan. He knew he wasn't going to make it but he rushed to her aid nonetheless. Before something happen to Konan, Yahiko saw a yellow blur and then a blue orb thrust in the gut of the assailant, the trademark combination obviously belonging to the one and only Minato Namikaze. Yahiko's eyes filled with determination as he got a nod from the blonde Hokage and turned towards his impending adversaries and he knew one thing that as long as Hokage was on their side, they had this thing in the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nagato vs Hanzo)<strong>

Nagato and Hanzou were panting from their position on the chameleon and salamander respectively; they have been throwing ninjutsu at each other for the better part of last five minute with their summons active in the battle with the Salamander using poison and the chameleon with the sneakiness. They were at a deadlock and Nagato wasn't able to use his deva path due to the large creature his enemy was currently standing on. Nagato was being pushed at the brink of his patience; he called out the Asura path and launched several missiles from his arms. Hanzo was able to dodge the missiles along with the salamander but the explosion was caught on the nearby cliff, the cliff began to slide on him, that's when he used the salamander body as a shield and he himself leapt off the giant summon and rushed towards Nagato and shot the poison from his venom gland towards Nagato. Nagato with pure reflexes, yelled out a defensive jutsu

"Fuuton: Fuugekitai Kabe (Wind Release: Wind Repel Wall)." A wall of wind was formed against Nagato and all of the poison was being repelled by the wind wall.

"Pathetic, this is what the supposedly God like eyes of Rokudo Sennin have to offer. Seriously, I thought that you would end the monotonous one sided challenges that I always got." Hanzo was now only trying to ire the Rinnegan wielder, he knew that the fight was all but one sided he was hard pressed to even get a single hit on him after the first victory of exploding tags and he was running low on his reserve. He only had his special poison from his venom sac that was the trump card right now but the only problem was how to reach that S.O.B. If he got too close he is blown away by a wind attack and at times that strange gravitational push.

Nagato's mind was running at thousand miles per second; calculating options for his next move as he knew that Hanzo was doing the same. 'I only have two jutsus that can finish him off right now. One is the Bansho Tenin (Almighty pull) and the other is not a very safe option, although I do not have full mastery over it. Bansho Tenin (Almighty Pull) is out of question because of his poison. I guess I have to use that jutsu although I wanted to avoid using it until most dire circumstances, to think about it…this is a said situation.'

"Hanzo…" Nagato said as he eyed Hanzo with a grim expression which caused the man to cringe ever so slightly "… I didn't want it to come to this but you crossed the line…you crossed the line by threatening Yahiko and kidnapping Konan. And for that you are going to pay!" Nagato clamped both his hands together and shouted "Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)" he separated his hands to reveal a small black orb. Hanzo was looking at the material in shock and was unable to comprehend what the Rinnegan user was up to. Well, he didn't have to wait too long when Nagato released the small orb into the air. It rose and rose and after reaching the desired height stopped. Nagato began to concentrate his chakra. Hanzo, not wanting to find out the result, rushed towards Nagato and ushered his blade towards him, as he was trying to slice and dice Nagato he felt a strange pull on him defying the gravitational pull and before he could do anything about it, he was up in the air being pulled towards the orb along with surrounding landscape. His salamander summon also got pulled but after getting hit by the crushing debris the summon dispelled itself. Nagato seeing this also undid his own summoning. As Hanzo was being pulled towards the orb and being crushed by rocks coming on top of him (He was screaming like Vegeta when Goku hit him with 4x Kayoken Kamehameha) and in a matter of minute or two it formed a mini version of moon. Nagato suddenly dropped to his knees coughing up blood. As he reached his left cheek he noticed the tiniest of scratches from the sword he was so desperately trying to avoid. 'I guess this is it. At least I managed to disable Hanzo for someone to finish him.'

* * *

><p><strong>(With Yahiko and co)<strong>

Everyone was watching the whole chibi(small) moon crumble, earth and debris falling, with awe. They were all massively tired after the battle with Ame ninjas but they all had pulled through with least amount of casualties involved.

"Nagato, what have you been hiding all along?" Yahiko muttered under his breath, just then he felt a hand on his shoulder from an untied Konan, he swept his head and saw Konan and the person who untied her, namely Minato Namikaze.

"Yahiko, we won! I don't think that Hanzo was able to survive after that." Konan smiled reassuringly towards the orange haired. At that point Hokage decided to chip in.

"We had only two casualties on our side, though I must add that I wanted to avoid even that but sadly everything doesn't go as we want." The falling debris soon ended and what they saw was totally unexpected. Hanzo was lying down, battered and beaten but alive nonetheless and Nagato was hunched over coughing blood and soon he fell down. Yahiko picked Konan and immedietly rushed towards their friend. Just then a root member kneeled before Yondaime; Minato decided that the show was finally over.

"Tell all the members to head home except two who will stay with me, I have to finish some business but I will be back in three to four days." The Root member nodded and assigned two ninjas to the Yondaime Hokage and headed home with the rest fifteen.

Minato got to the place where Hanzo was taking his last breaths. He decided to put the man out of his misery when he spoke.

"Wait! Take this…" He handed Minato a small bottle with a liquid in it.

"What is it?" Minato asked

"It's an (cough) antidote to my venom. I poisoned (cough) the Rinnegan user with it. He will die in short time (cough) if not given this." Hanzo told him.

"Why are you doing this?" Minato asked confused that such a self-righteous man was trying to be nice but hey…you can expect that from someone dying.

"My time has come but (cough) he is still too young and has the potential (cough) to grow even stronger, and with a resolve such as his I am sure (cough) that the world is in better hands. Besides, think of it as a token (cough) for defeating me in battle." With those words Hanzo's eyes became lifeless, Minato leaned and closed his eyes and picked the man to give him a proper burial as he deserved. He rushed towards the mourning duo and the unconscious Nagato to save his fellow disciple.

* * *

><p><strong>(A day later inside a cottage on the outskirts of Ame)<strong>

Nagato opened his eyes, his head was still a bit dreary and his mouth seemed void of any water, he noticed the walls, the place held much tranquility to be a hospital. But a question rose in his head, how was he even alive? He was injected with a deadly poison…or it seemed. To answer his curiosity a voice was heard.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Nagato snapped his head to the right to see Yahiko, Konan getting up from their resting position against the wall with the Hokage and his two guards sitting on the right side of both his friends with the Hokage having a smirk on his face.

"Water…" was the first thing that got out of Nagato's mouth. Konan rushed to a water bottle where she was sitting and quickly poured Nagato some water. Nagato drank all of it with such vigor that an Akimichi's fast eating would be pale in comparison. After taking in enough fluids he finally decided to get things cleared.

"Where am I? On a second note…How am I even alive?" Nagato asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Hey! Why so serious? Hokage-dono was able to get the antidote from that crazy salamander before he died. So the credit of you being alive goes to him" Yahiko voiced his opinions to the laying redhead.

"I got the antidote for sure, but it wasn't all me…" Minato got up from his position, dusted his pants and walked towards the trio. "…As I have told them both that before I was about to finish Hanzo, he gave me this antidote as a token of you defeating him. And hey! I have told you both a dozen times to not call me Hokage-dono, it makes me feel old, and also hearing it from fellow disciples is kind of awkward." Minato chided them. At this Nagato's eyes widened and the question of being helped by Minato that was ringing in his mind the whole battle got a bit clearer.

"It means you are also trained by Jiraiya-sensei?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah I am; he is a great teacher isn't he." Konan, Yahiko both nodded with a smile on their faces, they remembered the good times with their one and only master and teacher.

"So that was the reason that you saved us all from Hanzo's men and also the Konoha Anbu?" Nagato inquired with a certain air to his tone.

"Well it was half the reason I did it. Actually, when I got the report from Danzo Shimura that our men were assisting in all of your demise, I knew something from the stories Jiriaya sensei told me about you three when he trained you all. He told me that you, Nagato, the one possessing the Rinnegan was at the level of a jounin thirteen years ago with both of these being high chunin level at the very least. So I had the Idea if my men went against you they could have been eradicated and after seeing your last technique, I was really glad that I did or else my ninjas would have been dead meat."

"But why you of all people, the Hokage came here when you could have sent anyone else?" Nagato asked still confused.

"Well when I got the report we only had two hours to chase down our ninjas and no one besides me was fast enough to get here in time. Though in the process of getting here I used up a lot of chakra and didn't assist you in fighting Hanzo, though I knew all along you could have handled it." Minato replied with a wry smile of his own.

"Still, he wasn't the one to beat all the sannin in battle for nothing…he still got me in the end. If it weren't for the antidote I would be six feet under the ground right now." Nagato said with a saddened look on his face.

"Nagato, don't say such things. You are alright and that is what counts?" Konan chimed in with her own concerns over the winded red head.

"Well buddy, we will leave this cottage tomorrow, I think you will recover by then completely." Yahiko added.

"Now I must be taking my leave too, I just wanted to talk to you in person before I went home." With that he motioned his guards and turned to leave.

"I ,Nagato Uzumaki, will do anything in order to repay you for saving us all as I know that we couldn't have gotten out of the hassle alive, even if I killed all of them, the fight with Hanzo was the proof." As Nagato finished his sentence Minato's head suddenly jerked back to see Nagato in shock and he asked him.

"Nani? What did you say your name was again?" Minato asked looking quite bewildered. Konan and Yahiko were also taken aback by the sudden change in attitude by the blonde Hokage.

"Nagato Uzumaki. But why do you ask?" At this Minato's face saddened and he replied.

"My wife's name was Kushina Uzumaki." Loud gasps were heard from Konan and Yahiko and they started to look towards a puzzled Nagato.

"What do you mean by that? My parents were the only Uzumakis that I knew of." Nagato questioned.

"It means you don't know." After receiving confused expressions from the trio Minato decided to continue.

"Uzumaki clan was once habitant of a country named Uzushiogakure. Konoha and Uzu had very forthcoming relationship due to Mito Uzumaki being the wife of Shodaime Hokage. My wife was brought in Konoha to be the Kyuubi vessel as Uzumaki's were known for their longevity and strong chakra. But 15 years ago Uzu got destroyed by the cumulative effort of Kiri, and Iwa in the Second World War when Konoha was busy retaliating against Suna." Minato explained to the three. Nagato had emotions inside him that were unnerving. On one hand he was happy to learn that he had a clan. On the other he was devastated to know that it was already wiped out.

"You mean to say that all Uzumaki are wiped out except me." Nagato asked in a heart wrenching tone which didn't go unnoticed by his peers.

"No there is another, my son Naruto." Minato replied with a smile on his face. "May I ask the names of your parents?"

"Karura Uzumaki and Nagami Uzumaki." Nagato replied.

"Nagami Uzumaki…that's Kushina's aunt, Now I remember Kushina talking about them once, they moved away with his husband because they wanted a life away from all the Uzumakis" Minato said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It means this Naruto, your son, is my nephew of sorts." Nagato said with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he had a relative alive.

"Yes he is, I have a preposition for you." Nagato's head shot up. Konan and Yahiko were also curious along with the two root members who have been taking in all the information till now.

"I offer you a place as a Konoha Shinobi and a place to live in Namikaze Mansion." Minato stated receiving surprised looks from everyone.

"Why?" was all Nagato asked in a shaky voice?

"Well you are the only Uzumaki and a cousin of Kushina. Also it's in Konoha's alliance with Uzu that if something were to happen to Uzu we were to provide a home to the survivors of Uzumaki family." Minato explained the reason behind the offering.

"Well, what do you say?" Minato waited for the reply.

"Yes" was the reply from Nagato. Konan and Yahiko were taken aback by the sudden acceptance of Nagato.

"But Nagato- what the-"Were the words that came out of Konan and Yahiko's mouth simultaneously when Nagato stopped them.

"Konan, Yahiko, I know what I am doing. It would be hard on me too to leave you two and Ame but I have family waiting for me in Konoha. Besides with Hanzo gone I have nothing to worry about here. I know you can take care of Ame just fine." Nagato reasoned with both of them. Then it hit the both of them. They were also orphans of the war so they realized what it must be to finally find a family.

"Okay Nagato, I respect your decision." Yahiko said in a low tone. Minato tried to lighten up the mood.

"Don't worry, Konoha will show neutrality towards Ame. And if you want to make a pact after usurping Amegakure; Konoha will be happy to form a deal which benefits both parties."

"Arigato Minato Namikaze." Konan and Yahiko replied in unison.

"It seems that we would have to leave tomorrow now." Minato said with gesturing the Root members to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Well took me three months to finish. For those who cast their opinions thanks a lot. And about the bad writing structures; it's not that my English is bad as many would have guessed. It's just that I didn't have any beta and with the excitement of uploading the chapter as soon as it is finished some things came out. I am sure some authors will concur with my statement. I hope this one doesn't have more than a few mistakes. Anyway, the next chapter, there will be a time skip. I will try to upload within a month but don't know for sure...it can even come out in a week or take three months again. Or a Fucking year.<strong>

**Bullc6 Out!**


	7. Hokage Face Makeover

**Hey! What's up y'all? Well, this took much longer than I thought, I just couldn't bring myself to do justice to the story I have thought up with my writing. But reading crap on fan fiction recently got me thinking… I can write better crap than many. So here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I own this franchise! ...Hey! Stop laughing at me.**

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Section (Every review worth answering...to me at least. Those who signed in warrant more.):<strong>

**Blaukeibou: I know what you mean, I also try to review but sometimes I just read through the chapters without reviewing most of them. Yeah it is a new concept; I think I am the first one who came up with it.**

**Bee: Nagato will make appearance in later chapters as he has a big role after all. And Yahiko is very important too.**

**Spiritwolf35: Sorry this took so awfully long.**

**Wakazashi: thank goodness you enjoyed it, I was very apprehensive about the fight scene.**

**Ebm6969: Yeah it sucks, but you got to have something special to get the readers to review. I am just a middle of the road author.**

**Ninjato: Yeah I do need to work harder on the cohesiveness of the story.**

**High Lord Mage: Hopefully this has none, and my word reader isn't cheating on me again. XD**

**C I am a dragon: Thank you!**

**Kelnom: Again, thanks!**

**Hmm: Your point is duly noted and very welcome. I hope that this doesn't come off as too simplistic.**

**Guest: See! I am paying heed to your advice.**

**Redlox2: Yeah they will have good collaboration. People say that I have revealed too much. But as the manga goes half of the assumption made by Minato and Council about their enemies are incorrect, plus there is a big hand to be played.**

**Fail: I did a Re-do, hope you check it out soon. I know I make a lot of mistakes as I upload the chapter too hastily after finishing it. This is the problem with anonymous reviews I cannot know if you give it another shot or not.**

XXX

* * *

><p>How long has it been since that disastrous night?<p>

Five years…

Five years since Konoha was made a big pile of rubble by a gigantic fur ball. Five years since he lost his predecessor, his mentor's mentor, to the same fur ball that dared destroy his home. And he dare say that it has been one giant piece of cluster-fuck ever since. In between trying to run a village, soothing every wrinkle in the now wrecked suit that was Konoha military resource, handling the politics of every level of nuance and being a father, Minato Namikaze has not been as successful as he hoped he could be.

Sure, he had taken the village to a much better position from that slump to a place where the Elemental Nations were regarding it as the strongest village as there ever was. Who said that having three S-Class ninjas other than the Hokage was no big of a deal in one of the big five? Well, it was. Having Jiraiya in the spy network to help parry the outside threats, Tsunade to rehab all the fallen and victims of that hellish night, Nagato breezing through S-rank and A-rank solo missions along with high ranking jonins like Kakashi Hatake…Konoha was again on top of the food chain. Having met all of those requirements all the way, he had failed at the one thing that he longed his life to be. Being a Father…

Many would say that being a Hokage, he did an amazing job, and well he knew it to the contrary. Naruto was anything but not a demanding child. From the day he was born, he garnered attention and there was only so much shadow clones could help when dealing with being the leader of a half wrecked village and father of an attention depraved child. He knew that his son have been drifting from him lately, he knew it whenever he came home at way past midnight to a sleeping Naruto. He wasn't even able to see his son's face on his own birthday. He couldn't even imagine what Naruto must have felt like having to celebrate his birthday with his maid and a few of his friends without hi-

"Hokage-Sama! It's the Hokage faces! Again…"

Snapping his head away from his sullying he looked out and almost face faulted…

"Don't tell me it's Naruto again Rangiku-chan" A heavy sigh escaped his lips…seeing the Hokage faces covered in colorful graffiti...'What am I going to do with that boy?'

XXX

* * *

><p>These chunins were a pile of reeking dumbasses. It literally made himself question their worth as shinobis; oh wait…what the hell was he thinking? Of course they couldn't stand up to the awesome that is Naruto Uzumaki. These were the thoughts of a dumpster in an alley way behind some restaurant. But after two minutes of pitched silence the dumpster was clouded with a puff of smoke and a second later revealed a satiated boy no more than five, standing with his arms crossed under his chest with a satisfied smirk on his face. Wearing an orange hoodie with dark blue shorts and shinobi sandals; tan skinned with blond hair, eyes closed, stood a boy with a smirk that was just shouting 'I screwed up an entire hidden village'.<p>

"Who's the most awesome ninja in the entire elemental nation again?"

"Me!" Naruto didn't even have the chance to register the single word as his brain cells just got the message of the voice belonging to a certain person…

"What's up Tou-san?" a dried voice Naruto turned his head robotically to find none other than his Father standing there with his arms crossed and a parenting look on his face that sent shivers down Naruto's tiny spine.

"How did you find me?" easing the stern gaze from his eyes just a bit which was basically miniscule, Minato answered

"Two things; crystal ball and insane speed…" Minato than hardened his gaze even more… "…Lets walk to the Hokage Monument…together."

Naruto haven't seen his father this angry since…well, the last time he blasted the Hokage faces. Just thinking of that moment again had him hanging with the sweet agony of the whole village. He was brought out of his musings by clearing of a throat and he put his hand behind his head, scratching it as a habit while being embarrassed, with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Am I in trouble or something…?"

"Do you have any Idea what you did you Dumbass?"

"Hokage-Face-Makeover" Naruto said with a deadpan stare which earned him a bop on his head.

"What did I tell you about being funny?" Minato squinted his eyes.

"That…I am Not? ...Sir! " Naruto had the presence of mind to cower under his father stern gaze and give him the cutest puppy dog eyes that he could muster which seemed to have worked as his Father's scrutinizing gaze lifted and he began walking with Naruto going back to his original facial expression as he stood there doing a victory dance in his head.

"Are you coming or you would rather have ramen banned for a year?" Wheels in Naruto's head began turning as he scampered after his father's steadily increasing pace with a single thing on his mind…

'No…not ramen-chan!'

XXX

* * *

><p>"This sucks! Loser" Naruto muttered the last part under his breath but Minato was still able to hear it, being a Hokage and a SS-Rank shinobi to boot definitely had its perk. Naruto was being currently 'told' to clean the paint off the Hokage faces. Remember that by being told, means manhandled until he stopped trying to escape his Father's notice. Minato hardened his gaze and spelled out the mantra for the umpteenth time.<p>

"You are not going home until you clean off every single drop of paint!" Naruto turned his head upward with a rather large scoff and squeezed the cleaning sponge hard enough to render it completely devoid of water and then just snapped.

"Well it's not like anyone is waiting for me at home 'Tou-san'! ..." He saw his father about to retort but Naruto added to his flipping out "…and Kitami-san doesn't count!" Hearing this got his father to mellow out and sigh inwardly. He knew that Naruto lashing out at him now and the Hokage faces formerly was in totality his own fault. Naruto was an attention seeker; he had known that much since raising him for five years. He had to recount all those times when he was there for him. Well to say the least, Naruto has been as ecstatic as an Inuzuka dog when his partner returns to him after waking up from a long term coma.

He was in consensus of the fact that he had to be there for him much more often than he has been. Sure; the first two years had been no sweat as Naruto was still not smart or aware enough that he would have noticed it while being taken care of most of the time by Kitami and Shizune being able to lend a helping hand whenever she wasn't working her socks off at the hospital as Tsunade's assistant. But as he grew older, he started to feel the emptiness of not having a mother and his father not being around most of the time which eventually pushed him to be an attention seeker and Minato knew that he wanted to have his father's attention by vandalizing the Monument. Getting out of his late morning daze, he looked down at his son just sitting on the wooden support in a huff with his whiskered cheek puffed out in a cute way that almost made him say Kawai…not that he would ever say it out loud…way to lose man points huh! He scratched the back of his head just like his son did earlier and pretended to say something to the birds on the side generating just the right amount of decibels for his son to pick on.

"Well I _was _thinking that I would take him to Ichiraku's for lunch if he finished removing the paint off till noon. But I guess I will ask if Shizune is available or not."

That got Naruto's ears to twitch and he instantly broke off his grumpy face to his going-to-get-the-ramen face and he even forgot what he was grumpy about. And he started working with vigor never noticing it was already hitting noon by then.

"There is no way I am letting Shizune-chan take away my ramen from me!"

Minato had to thank his God darn luck some times that his son was such an Idiot and a one track minded dumbass.

XXX

* * *

><p>Minato just watched in pure awe as he saw his five year old lick the fifth bowl clean…well not really lick, but the pace he was going he sure was. He just witnessed a steamy sixth bowl being placed in front of Naruto while he had finished his own two bowls. He liked the dish but what seemed to chafe him as well as delight, that Naruto seemed to recover the taste for ramen from his mother. Deciding that he was now in the good graces of his son he decided to finally ask him about the thing that has been grating on his nerve since morning.<p>

"Naruto…" seeming to get his divided attention while he was slurping his ramen Minato continued"…Why on earth would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know what they represent right?" Preferring to wait till he finished what seemed to be his last bowl, Naruto then wiped his mouth clean off his sleeve never noticing the consternation on his father's face.

"I know who they are, the best of the best, the undefeated ninja champs. You are one of them Tou-san and rumored to be the best of them but my favorite is the Sandaime Hokage. He saved the village from that Cupid monster after all." Minato had the urge to face palm after his son's little rant about Hokage and…Cupid?

"Naruto it is Kyuubi, not Cupid. How many times have I told you that?"

"Ano, Tou-san, this is the first time…" Minato could not help but feel a bit guilty after his son's rebuttal.

"Any how it is Kyuubi or Nine-Tails if you will." Minato couldn't help but smile at the concentrated face of his son trying to absorb the new knowledge or a corrected one in his tiny head. "And Naruto this is the last time that you vandalized the Hokage faces. If and I am saying again, IF you do it again I won't be as lenient on you as I was this time." Naruto just went ballistics after that.

"Lenient! You just made a five year old clean the entire Hokage Monument. What are you gonna do next? Push me off a cliff like some Psycho legend."

XXX

Elsewhere in Hi No Kuni, a white haired man with two red streaks along the face sneezed and blew his peeping cover.

"Oh no ladies why are you running away…? Oh this is the worst peeping-in-a-hot-spring-full-of-pretty-ladies ever!"

XXX

Minato had to give a sheepish look after receiving the last outrage by his son and he leaned forward to ruffle his hair a bit, much to Naruto's vexing.

"How about me, you go for a picnic tomorrow morning…just the two of us." Hearing this Naruto had that epic face that just pulls whenever you are ecstatic out of your puny mind.

"Really? Will there be ramen?"

"What kind of picnic has ramen in it?"

"Mine?" Naruto mustered up all the cuteness that his baby face allowed him to have which seemed to do the trick as his father caved in and smiled at him.

"Alright, alright you can have the damn ramen."

"Don't ever and I say _ever_ call ramen-chan 'damn' again. Am I clear?" Minato had to lean back at a cute-furious look he was receiving from his son and he actually gave a shiver 'How on earth can I be unnerved by a five year old?' It was mind boggling but true nonetheless.

"Crystal!" And then Naruto was back to sun shines and lollipop.

"Ayame-neechan! I am done here." Naruto beamed at the eleven year old waitress with a big booming smile which she oh so gladly returned while finishing up with the other lone customer of the bar. She came over to Naruto and ruffled his hair…again, much to Naruto's exasperation and his dad's amusement.

"Well, be sure to come soon or I will miss our favorite costumer." Ayame smiled and handed Minato the much expected bill while rubbing her hands together which was unsurprising now for the bigger blonde as he was used to having a big bill out of the few times he had brought his son to his wife's and now his son's most cherished eating place. Leaving the money on the counter he waved Ayame and seconded his take care to Teuchi after Naruto and then made his separate way from his son to the Hokage Tower.

XXX

* * *

><p>An hour had passed after Naruto separated his way from his father. He had tried to make clones in a clearing nearby but it was all in vain. He just couldn't get why he can't make these stupid clones, he was able to get the <strong>Henge<strong> down just after he had taped into his chakra six months ago. After that it was like everything hit a dead end. Ero-kyufu had shown him the hand seals for the jutsu as his birthday present, a month before his birthday actually, after that he hadn't met him at all. But even though he was a major wuss whenever he was anywhere near Tsunade-baachan, you can't help but admire the guy for as strong he was and the fact that his dad always seemed to look up to the white haired man and that was seriously saying something. He missed him. Yeah whenever he was around, even though his father wasn't around much, Ero-Kyufu would make him forget about all that. But to get to the matter at hand, this jutsu…was so frustrating.

"Why can't I get this stupid thing?"

"Maybe because…you _are_ stupid." He recognized this voice. Of course, how can he not disintegrate the voice of the Emo-king? Naruto got up from the resting position on the grass to glower at the boy who stood a good measure of three to four inches taller than the blonde himself. And that damn smirk on his face like he is the only one that matters in the whole village. It sickened him, and he had promised himself that he would get that damn smirk off one way or another. The question being how?

"What are you doing here teme?"Naruto heatedly pointed at the boy wearing white shorts with a black turtle neck shirt and shinobi sandals who started doing squats while completely ignoring the other's existence.

"I asked something you jerk."

"This is one *pant* of Uchiha's training grounds" The boy managed to get that out in between doing his squats while still looking as calm as he did when he started. Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Of all the clearings he could have gone to, he had to train in the enemy's den. But still he had to snap at him because of the divine law that said so.

"And what do _you _know about clone jutsu? It is one of the hardest things you will ever come across."

"I mastered it the day I tapped into my chakra. It's a baby technique." 'Well I didn't exactly master it, I can make only one clone for now, but hey! Who's counting?' That's it; he was going to get it today. Naruto ran up to him and delivered a vicious left hook to the raven head, the only problem was Naruto being swept off his feet when the boy seemingly went down into his squat and swept his leg around Naruto's feet . Naruto thwacked on mother earth and a foot was pressed to the back of his head courtesy the mysterious raven head.

"Sasuke, it's not nice to fight with guests like that." A ten year old boy wearing a chunin garb entered the training ground. He had raven head much like the younger boy, leave the hair! He looked just like the older version of the smaller boy now identified as Sasuke. Managing to tilt his head to the older boy's direction, Naruto succeeded in blurting something out.

"You owe Itachi one for stopping us before I kicked your butt." Completely ignoring his existence, again, while still having his foot planted firmly to the side of Naruto's head, Sasuke spoke to the oldest boy there with perhaps the most excitement he had shown for the entire time he was here.

"Nii-san! What are you going to teach me today? Is it the fireball or the cool kunai trick that you do?" Itachi had to raise an eyebrow at the complete 180 the boy did.

"No, you don't have your chakra strong enough for that and we have to build your physical strength and stamina first which is sorely lacking…" Naruto gave a snort under the foot…"and please! Let go of Naruto-kun." Sasuke acquiesced with the not so subtle request by his brother and Naruto started cursing with everything his five year old brain could think of.

"Well I must get going; I don't want my awesomeness to be dulled by the teme!"

"Keep dreaming loser!"

XXX

* * *

><p>Minato sat in his office surrounded by Kami knows how much important paperwork. It was hitting the evening, and he was beginning to feel the strain of paperwork only reduced by the Kage Bunshin he used time to time, which still, by the way, sent the mental backlash to him. It was one of the main reasons he couldn't use the Kage Bunshin for the extended period of time as the memories gained spammed his head way too much. You will eventually turn into the biggest idiot on elemental nation with all the jumbled memories in your head. These reasons, along with high chakra consumption, lead to Kage Bunshin being a kinjutsu. Minato took a break from all the hectic paperwork from the time being and stood up to view Konoha from the office window. After a few minutes he heard the door open and a figure enter the vicinity of his office. He knew who it was as only some people were cleared to do such a thing and he could recognize that chakra signature any day.<p>

"How are you doing? I heard and saw what happened this morning" Asked a very feminine voice, Minato didn't turn to answer the question, and he knew what was being asked of him.

"Well, the paperwork is chewing my head off as usual. And him, Shizune I am scared." The women identified as Shizune had to ask.

"Why?"

"I don't want things to turnout like the Sandaime and Asuma."

Shizune knew what Minato meant. She had been a part of Naruto's growth and he has often looked up to her as his mother of sorts, and Tsunade as a snarky granny.

"Don't worry things will work out somehow, everything will be fine."

Minato turned to look at Shizune with dreary eyes, a stressed face that just made him look five years older than he actually was. Shizune wore a black Kimono that reached her ankles which was held up by a white sash. Shizune's heart broke whenever she saw Minato like that for the past year or so, such beautiful blue eyes were not meant to be filled with regret; only warmth.

"I messed up, Shizune…I messed up real bad. I made him clean the Monument and when he slacked I told him to finish up quickly. Do you know what he said?"

Shizune shook his head as if inquiring him the answer.

"He said that it wasn't like any one was waiting for him at home. And the way he said it…I could easily feel the anger and loneliness in his voice." Shizune moved up to him and brought him to sit down in his chair and rubbed his shoulder to rake some of his strain away.

"Hey! It's not your fault, you barely have time for your own with running the village and working it from ground up since that dreaded night." Minato knew that she was right, but he knew that he should have done more, just a little more.

"I know, I promised to take him to picnic tomorrow morning, I honestly don't know how I am going to do that. I have to take care of mission assignments and border patrol reports are going to come in tomorrow. I even have another meeting afternoon with Kumo Delegate." Minato had to sigh again.

"Don't worry I'll take him; he loves spending time with me anyways." Shizune offered.

"No, I promised him it will be just the two of us, and the way his face lit up. I just have to do it no matter what. I'd make some Kage Bunshin."

"You do know how much strain that puts on the brain right?"

"Yeah I know, but it will have to do for one day. I have to make it work somehow."

"But I can do it! ...I-I mean to say that I have two days off from the hospital, I will take him."

"No, you have already done so much…" Minato resisted. He looked her in the eyes to get the point across.

"You know, I never told you this before, but he is like a son to me too, I like taking care of him." That triggered something in Minato. He knew that he was drawn to Shizune ever since she came back and he had lost Kushina. He even suspected of Shizune feeling the same way, but he never could bring himself to dive in a relationship. He just couldn't replace Kushina from his heart.

"Do you know what he needs?" Minato looked up at her, his gaze demanding the answers that he felt needed more than anything right now. Shizune turned to walk out of the office but before treading her way out she said something that would be chafing on Minato's mind for quite some time.

"He needs a mother."

XXX

* * *

><p>Darkness lurked everywhere. A figure moved with all of the stealth it could muster to move through the night and a compound which was heralded as the most dangerous lion's den which brought trepidation to even the toughest of Shinobi. But the figure, now looking more like a grown man, had an oblique task at hand and failure was not an option. He moved from wall to wall evading all the prodding eyes with his unique sensory abilities which allowed him to detect any one moving or close enough in the vicinity to hide him from them. He was no way a very powerful ninja being chunin at best in combat abilities but his stealth and sensory abilities had earned him a jonin vest for 7 years now, being the best of the best in reconnaissance, wearing a Kumo Headband proudly. At long last he came upon his target, sleeping in its room without a care in the world. He had to hold back a snort at how easy this was all going to be.<p>

He entered the room without anyone detecting his presence and got insight of his sleeping prey. She was just a little girl, four to five years old but she was special, why? She had the most feared eyes of the famous Hyuuga clan which were attainable due to her being the heiress no less. The girl had dark hair, sleeping in her bed with her pajamas on, both the color indiscernible due to the darkness in the room. The jonin moved his hand to the victim's face and brought a powerful knockout substance enveloping a cloth down on her face. She didn't even have a chance. He picked her up and placed her under one of his armpits in a tight hold and mustered all of his stealth to complete the second objective of the mission. He was just getting out of the compound; success was in mere sight when all of a sudden everything went downhill. In his haste and excitement he had let his guard down and now he was faced to face with a mature Hyuuga, hell he was the clan head in the first place. He didn't even have enough time to finish his last breath when the light left his eyes along with his soul.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>(Early morning still dark)<strong>

Minato was sleeping in his room when he was woken by the ANBU on guard duty. Hearing the news he knew that the village was in high alert. He sent him away and began preparations for the day. He knew that long days were ahead of him as this was as bad a situation as it can get. Getting out of the house he sighed, he would have to leave his son behind after all, he couldn't fulfill his promise now, and he had to take up Shizune's offer after all.

In his haste little did he knew that he was watched leaving by his sleepy son in the living room after the said person had a glass of water.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go guys…I know it was really fast right? It just took me 335 days to update. I think I should apply for the Flash in the next DC Superheroes Movie or something. But guys seriously, how cool is The Avengers. Any way I need a long sleep after this but I am afraid I have a class in Six hours. Aww Fuck my life. But what do you jerks care about my sorrows, you wanted a chapter and you got it.<strong>

**Any question will be answered and any constructive criticism is appreciated. Please do it with signing in so that I can work out what to improve or not with you.**

**Till then, **

**BullC6 out!**


	8. Isn't that just Ducky?

**Hey! What's up y'all? Well, this took much longer than I thought. I definitely thought that I would get this one out in 8 not 11 months. But Hey real life comes in when you graduate and my lazy is just too damn lazy. So here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would at least have a Galaxy S4 right now instead of this crappy phone of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Review Shoutout**

**BowTechsniper: Sorry dude for taking this long. But hopefully next chapter would come soon with Naruto entering the academy **

**Redlox 2: Yeah, life won't be cake for Naruto, hopefully there will be few lemons ;) And Kurama and Naruto would be on friendly terms possibly even after the cannon. But there might be some other arrangements )**

**Edboy4926: Yup, it will be soon, or will it? *insert evil laughter***

**Ebm6969: I just end where I think that I couldn't write more for that particular chapter**

**Shizuka Taiyou: Next chapter is where academy and hilarity ensues**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks a bunch, I try.**

** : Your review made my day and it actually got me to write half the remaining chapter in one sitting**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time in the last hour or so, Minato second guessed his decision of becoming the Hokage. 'Damn you Kushina for pushing me to accept this job'. Things have been rather hectic the entire morning in the village council. Tantrum were thrown and things got out of hand as more expressive and manipulative of the council member thought that they should take war to Kumo, expressive; namely the canine oriented one and the manipulator; being a certain living mummy, who was quite the motivator for such an action. Minato knew he had to bring order to the meeting as soon as possible, they have been close to the conclusion but the emotions were still on the high after the apparent betrayal of the dignitary few hours prior.<p>

"With every input that is put forth today, it is safe to say that war must be avoided. We have sent a messenger to the Raikage of the transgression that was made by their delegation and the repercussions that were imminent by this point." Minato put forward the conclusion of the painstaking matter following the unfortunate night.

"How much are we going to make the bastards pay!" was the intelligible remark of Tsume Inuzuka.

"100 million Ryo along with the trade between the two villages for the salt coming from their mountain ranges." Minato informed

"I doubt that the Raikage and Kumo will sit tight while they give away almost twice the bounty of Orochimaru! And with opening trade to us for one of their prime productions, would be too much to accept for A." It was Nara's turn to put some contingency scenario forward.

"If it comes to that I will go to Kaminari no Kuni personally to make sure that they know that Konoha is not fooling around this time. Trying to steal our Future generation and a Hyuuga above all is a double crossing that will not be fathomed…and seeing that they are the victims here, it is only fitting that half of the retribution amount goes to Hyuuga clan" All of the clan heads perked up at that. They knew that some of the amount had to go to the Hyuugas as the attack was made on them! But they had expected 75 percent to go to Konoha Treasury rather than only half of it.

"I don't see why half of the money has to go to the Hyuuga clan!" Fugaku could not resist the urge to question this! 50 million Ryo to be given to their rival clan albeit it being just a trickle in the tub of the Hyuuga wealth but it meant their rivals getting even more resources and that did not fit well with the Uchiha leader.

"I have finalized this after consulting with Homura and Koharu here when all of you were busy talking about exacting a revenge on Kumo and it is only fitting that the offended clan will be getting paid for the transgressions made against them. If anyone has an objection other than the money distribution then voice it now!" Minato addressed the whole council present at the table. After a not so subtle snort and shake of heads along with No's from the entire council Minato moved forward with the meeting until a cold and calculated voice broke through.

"Actually Hokage-sama, as the clan head of Hyuuga I would like to propose that 60% of the amount that has to be given to us be used in a welfare program for the orphans in Konoha." Hiashi Hyuuga voiced his thought while resting his hands under his chin and leaning forward. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to cement Hyuuga's reputation within the Konoha populace and to show that the empathy exists within the proud clan. Although taken aback by the last minute proclamation like the others, Minato nodded with a very forthcoming expression "Very well; if this the wish of the Hyuuga clan it shall be granted, besides-" Minato shrugged his shoulder while he raised both his palms on an inverted angle towards the chamber ceiling "-I wouldn't be a very good Hokage if I didn't use every resources available to us in bettering the lives of the kids who mostly lost their life to the Kyuubi." While Fugaku could be seen with a face akin to constipation with the stunt his Hyuuga counterpart just pulled everyone else seemed to be very happy about the decision that Hiashi had put forth.

"The final agreement between the two villages will be informed to you all, it won't take more than a week. Are there any more matters that need to be discussed?" Minato asked

Surprisingly, Nara Shikaku was the one who uttered something this time for a change.

"Actually, Yes…" he seemed bored, "We need to strengthen all the Border patrols of both ANBU and Chunins on the Northern region of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), from Rice country In order to limit and constrict any and all movement from Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) to Hi no Kuni along with coming up the strategies to place all the Chunins and Jonins on their respective stations." That warranted a humming and buzzing in the council chambers with every member started laying off their ideas to each other. Minato passed a glance at the Jonin Commander and immediately knew that this was going to be a long day ahead of him. 'So he was awake after all' it was as if he wasn't even there at the meeting but knew when was the precise moment to take the lead and talk, otherwise it was as if the guy had an invisibility cloak around him and wouldn't be noticed until he wanted to. Even Minato was creeped out a little, but hey what do they say!

Minato hanged back in his seat as the council members started pouring in ideas on how to go about the different squads and what assignments were to be given to the abstract possible level. He knew that this day was going to be long one as soon as he got the message last night and there was one thing nagging at his mind during the whole meeting 'Man I am dead meat…I think I would have no choice but to train the kid for a few days, maybe even show him a jutsu or two.' Naruto would be super pissed, no doubt.

XXX

* * *

><p>(At the Hokage Mansion)<p>

"Man I am super pissed right now!" Naruto wallowed for what seemed like an eternity which in actuality was four hours passed breakfast, so… it was noon and lunch. "This is not fair, he said that we would go to picnic today and he blew me off again. I am not eating that no matter what. I want to go to the Ramen Picnic with Dad. And I don't wanna and I am not gonna have these stupid green leaves Even if they are made of meat." Scrunching his nose and facing away from a spoon being shoved into his mouth by a pale hand of his Nanny Kitami, Naruto made grumbling noises. Kitami tried to get the spoon in front of him to feed him but he kept facing the side it was not. Kitami sighed for what felt like the hundredth time 'Kami this kid is dumb, leaves made of meat, what does that even mean? Woah it rhymed in my head!'

"These are not just leaves, and what in the world is a leaf made out of meat? ..." Naruto kept looking the other way. "…These are mustard prepared in vegetable oil. You have to eat your vegetables or you will end up short like my husband." Kitami tried to reason.

"I am going to be even taller than Dad, I just know it. I need energy, right? So I will eat more ramen in one sitting, that way I will grow faster."

"But that is not how-"

"And what is the point in cooking vegetable in vegetable oil? It is already a vegetable, why do you need to make it more vegetably." Naruto got up from the couch he was sitting in and jumped to the one alongside it, all the while being chased by his caretaker.

"Look you have been working out since morning; you have got to be hungry by now. Just eat it so I can go back to my work." Kitami added with her getting agitated by the minute.

"No it's disgusting! And green." The blonde continued to run around the living room.

"Naruto! Stop!" Kitami finally let out her anger and yelled at the boy, which finally put a halt to the boy "Now get here and eat it…then I will let you go out of the house for a while." Kitami got her voice under control and gestured Naruto with her eyes to come to her.

"You promise?"

"I promise, now come here sit with me and I will tell you a nice story while you eat." Naruto eyes lit up and he rushed and sat down on the couch next to her. First few bites were fed by Kitami when she urged Naruto to eat himself. This ended up with her correcting him all the while on his eating manner while she told him a random jungle story.

"Kitami-san where is Dad? And why didn't he take me to the picnic like he promised?" Naruto asked the brunette with a disappointed tone. She scooped Naruto up and placed him in her lap and kissed his forehead.

"Naruto! Your Dad is the Leader of the village you know that!" Naruto nodded "So you know how many people he runs in this village."

"I don't know, like 100 of them?!" Came the answer cum question from Naruto.

"No silly it is more than a 100 thousand, the whole Konoha population and to run that he is oftentimes very busy as he has to keep an eye on all the populace of the village." What she got in return was a cocking of the head to the side and a blank stare from Naruto. She sighed and started again.

"Your Dad is the Biggest and Strongest man in the village which means that he is the busiest of all the people as he has to take care of every one!" Kitami had to dumb it out for Naruto which immediately got the response from the hyperactive ninja wannabe.

"What is the point in getting the strongest if you have to do all the work?" Naruto asked Kitami.

"Well, it comes from the job of being Hokage."

"If that's how it is then remind me to never be a Hokage. I wanna be like pervy sage. Don't get me wrong, not pervy like him but did you know he told me that he is even stronger than Dad? And even gets to go to places and stuff, like he is on vacation all the time. I wanna be like that."

"It will be up to you what you want to do with your life when you grow up! You don't even have to be a ninja if you don't want to." Kitami said while getting up with the dirty dishes.

"What are you nuts?!" Naruto asked as a reflex which ended up in Kitami turning immediately, getting Naruto to tense up. "Um, Um, I meant I like…eating nuts." 'Dude that was so lame' was voice in his head after he came back with a response to the glare while looking away. Kitami just rolled her eyes and continued with her trek to the kitchen while being followed all the way by Naruto.

"Look I wanna be a ninja more than anything else I want in the whole world…and show that Uchiha prick who's the boss" Naruto said that with a face that showed that he had just tasted a lot of lemon.

"Don't use such language Naruto!" Kitami scolded the blond kid.

"Okay, okay, it's just…he beats me every time I pick a fight with him." Naruto lamented.

"And how often do you pick fights with this Uchiha person?" Kitami asked while doing the dishes.

"Well, every time I see him, which is pretty much every day, except for Sunday when dad is around." Naruto trailed off a bit after saying that but immediately perked up, "But not anymore, I am going to kick his sorry butt today when I meet him." Naruto said with a determined face, he knew that if he kept at it, he would tear that teme a new one. Kitami turned around after she was done with the dishes and sat down on the kitchen counter while drying her hands with the tissues.

"Look, I don't know much about ninja business, but you have to see it this way that if you keep challenging him every day then you are not taking any time to improve yourself, you get what I am saying?" Kitami asked him as she sat down with him on the kitchen table.

"Are you saying that I should not challenge him anymore?" Naruto asked; his eyes half closed and his head tilted like he is trying to solve an impossible differential problem.

"No, what I mean to say, that wait for a month at least, that way you will have time to improve on your current level; Konoha was not built in a day!"

"What are you babbling about, I know it was not built in a day… it is big and stuff." Naruto said with an air of knowledge to him while he tried to be as Nonchalant as possible. 'Argh, this kid is going to be the death of me one day.' Naruto saw Kitami's expression and knew what was coming so he started talking before Kitami could say something. "Hey, I get it! I will become better than him and then challenge him to a match…after a month."

"Okay, Good…" Kitami said as she got up to go about her work in the big house for the day but as she was about to leave the kitchen she saw Naruto giving her puppy dog eyes.

"How much?" She asked

"A couple hundred ryo would be fine!" Naruto told her. She fished out the kitchen drawer for the money and handed it to Naruto. "Go now, and be safe…and come back before 5."

"Okay you got it."

XXX

* * *

><p>(With Naruto – an hour later)<p>

'What to do today, what to…do?' Naruto was strolling down the streets when he came up to Konoha Ninja Academy. He would start going there in a year and he just couldn't wait to go to a new place, make new friends, learn new things about being a ninja and other cool stuff. He was just so caught up with the beautiful closed building, it was Sunday after all. It was then that his carefree stroll came to an abrupt end when he accidently walked up into a leg that wound up with him being dropped on his ass and him eliciting a small yelp of pain holding his nose and hip with each hand. What the hell was that? It was as if he was hit by a brick wall made of steel. Wait? That didn't make any sense! Oh it didn't to normal people but it was exactly what was going through Naruto's mind. When he looked up to what had actually hit him his eyes started panning from bottom to up.

Simple ninja sandals that later led to a long slender leg. From the knee up his eyes spotted a long trench coat that went up the curvaceous hips that he could make out even through the trench coat and finally a purple head that was careening backwards looking at him with a set of brown eyes which turned from confusion to annoyance in two seconds.

"Isn't that just Ducky? I come here to drop off some papers in my locker and I find a little squirt that runs into me, and on my day off." Hint of annoyance could be clearly heard in the tone if it wasn't clear enough with the words already.

"Who are you calling squirt you, you… you purple head!"

"Was that an insult? Gosh kid could you be any lamer?"

"Yes! I mean no, Apologize dammit!"

Finally turning around to the downed kid with whiskers she, yeah it was established it was a she when Naruto saw two big mounds being coved by what seemed to only be a Bra and a body fishnet that ended up on her thighs, one of which had a kunai holster attached to it. "For what you brat?"

Getting angry at being called a brat, Naruto burst out in anger, which even made the girl think that was extremely hilarious on this blonde kid. "For calling me these mean things and hurting me."

The girl raised an eyebrow and started in a deadpan tone "First of all, you hurt yourself when you were the one who walked into me and second off all, why would I apologize for calling you a squirt you are not even large enough to be called a squirt." Naruto Bristled in anger at that and got up from his position and outright charged at her, "Why you!" Although to the girl it was as if a snail was coming to bite her.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with a runt like you." A moment later Naruto found himself being flipped over. When he looked around he saw the girl walking in the distance with her hands in her pocket and whistling a jaunty tune.

"Woah! What was that? One moment she was here and the other she was there, so cool!" Feeling all the anger leave him and excitement fill within him, he started following the figure at a distance.

XXX

* * *

><p>(A small Café in the middle of Konoha)<p>

Mitarashi Anko was not happy, she has been waiting for her order for fifteen minutes now, and her precious dango have not arrived yet. Seriously first she had to run into a loudmouthed irritating kid, who was blonde nonetheless. And then she had to wait in hunger while her mouth watered from the delicious smells that were warming her nostrils. And what was the deal with her not noticing that kid anyway; being caught up in old memories was no excuse for not sensing such an uncoordinated kid. If it was some enemy, her name would be on the monument right now. She just wanted to feed someone to snakes right now.

Unfortunately for her and fortunately for some other being whose life had just been saved, her dango arrived on her table. At first her eyes lit up when she saw the plate in front of her but what confused her then was the small hand which was serving the plate up to a familiar blonde mop of hair which had propped themselves down on the other side of her table.

"What the heck are you doing here? I thought I made it clear when I flipped you that I don't want to see you again? And you were the one that have been following me across town weren't you?" Anko asked with a perturbed look on her face. Naruto just nodded while sporting a big toothy smile on his face and scratching the back of his head. Then he just blurted out something, huh! Classic Naruto.

"Train me!"

"What? Get lost and let me eat in peace" She said while closing her eyes and finally enjoying the first bite of her one and only true love.

"But you have to train me, you are so cool."

"Weren't you the one who was going to make me apologize?"

"Well, that was before I knew you were on a bigger level of Awesome then me." That brought a smirk out of her; damn it felt good to be praised, even if it was coming from a four year old.

"For a four year old, you sure have got a way with the words kid." A tick mark formed on Naruto's forehead but he nonetheless smiled through his teeth.

"I am five." That prompted a rather confused look from Anko in return.

"But you are so short at first I thought you were three." She said in between eating dango while cocking her head to the side.

"Dammit I am five years old; I just have to hit my growth spurt." Naruto finally burst out getting the other customers to look at him which made him embarrassed in turn.

"Hahaha, relax kid, I was just kidding about the three years, though the four year part was true." She said the last part as a mumble which went over Naruto's head.

"Anyway, how did you know my order?" She asked while she finished the last of her dango, not really being into the conversation at all. Naruto being a kid replied to her in his full enthusiasm

"Well I was watching you since you sat and you cursed about you dango three times to the old man waiter there." This got an involuntary blush out of Anko "Anyway, when he was bringing your food, I asked the man if I could bring the food to my aunty here and he said okay."

A tick mark formed on her head in turn and now she was the one who burst in righteous fury, "I am only fifteen you dimwit!" Naruto gulped at the red faced Anko 'Oba-san is scaryyyy'.

After she calmed down she got up from her seat and bid Naruto farewell while he stared owlishly. "Well kid its good bye, and good luck with your training or whatever."

"But, but, you have to train me, my dad is super busy and I don't know when pervy sage will be back." Naruto said while trailing her to the register. Something told Anko that she didn't want to know who this pervy sage was.

"Don't nag me kid or else I would kick your ass if I have to."

"I will pay for your lunch for every training session!" Naruto squealed after getting the threat. It was as if those were the magic words and he found the treasure of Ali Baba! Naruto found himself wrapped in an arm while Anko put her cheek to his cheek grinning from ear to ear.

"Something, tells me we are going to get along just fine." Naruto missed a glimpse of evilness (pun intended) in her eyes as he paid for her meal leaving him with only 18 ryo and followed Anko out of the café. While on the road to, wherever that Anko was leading him, Anko asked Naruto something.

"Hey kid what is your name? Mine is Mitarashi Anko. " Anko said while tilting her head behind her to look at Naruto as they walked forward.

"Oh, sorry Anko-chan I forgot, Namikaze Naruto at your service." Naruto said giving her a foxy grin. Sudden realization dawned at Anko after she again looked at Naruto's face clearly and she only had three words to say which she probably should have said a lot quieter while walking through public and especially not in front of a highly impressionable kid.

"What the Fuck?" Naruto just tilted his head while looking clueless.

"What's a Fuck?"

XXX

**That's it for this chapter and I hope to update faster in the foreseeable future. I hope you guys liked it and leave a review for which you will get a kiss from Anko, which is for the ladies too, hey I don't indulge in racism or sexism or whatever. **

**Any way Anko will be one of the key factors that will shape Naruto's personality and believe me when I say that he will become smart, well less dumb. Who doesn't love the knucklehead idiot? But he would definitely be a smart mouth and will have a mischievous aura about him. Taking a leaf from Kenchi618 I guess. Next up will be Enter: Konoha Academy.**

**And how epic is Dexter man!? I just couldn't get enough of it.**

**Bullc6 out where the wind takes me. **


	9. I didn't do it!

**Hey Hey Hey, What's up guys? And yeah, it is me with, with an update, in a, in a, 9 months bitches. Yup I am breaking the year curse right here, right now. Okay settle down, settle down I promised to give Naruto in the Academy…well here he is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a car, an AC, an android phone...Oops was that TMI?**

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Review Shoutout**

**ob1292: Glad you like the story. Minato does know the Kage bunshin but read the story 'Never use shadow clones to do your paperwork' by gentleman kitsune to get a perspective on why I don't do it. Yes you can use it but clones are prone to mistakes, plus there is a heavy memory backlash of using clones and Naruto is accustomed to it because of the Kyuubi. That is partially the reason along with poor upbringing that he is so dense in the cannon. And there isn't just paperwork, Meetings with all sorts of nobles all day, regulating the ANBU, civilian matters, taxes and everything. Just take the example of Hiruzen and Asuma, Both know the shadow clone and their relationship is still strained. And it is not just being there that makes things okay, Naruto is no mother, his dad is around 20% of the time, the housemaids can do just so much. There are other factors too but I hope that I have sated some of your concerns. I have several ideas on how to go about the abilities I am going to give Naruto and I think many would like it.  
><strong>

**Chibaku Naruto: This is one of the main reason why there will be a delay in the Akatsuki's attack. Naruto would be in his late teens by then.**

**Remzal Von Enli: He is isn't he?**

**Guest: So I have to right in reverse order, figures**

**Shizuka Taiyou: Yeah Anko is going to be real fun**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>"What in the fucking name of Mother Teresa…wait who is that, never mind, fuckkkk!" a small eight year old yelled while dodging heaps of poisonous black and purple snakes. Having bruises and cuts all over his body with a tattered black shirt hanging around the bare torso and bright orange pants, Naruto hid behind a tree while wrapping a kunai in some paper. His cautious and hidden efforts were interrupted by a hiss and a slight smirk from behind the tree.<p>

Poking his head forwards at the sound and then careening it robotically towards the sound behind him, Naruto found himself being face to face with a small purple snake and a pretty face with purple hair on top of it. Only one thought could occupy one's mind when one sees this broad and it was exactly what ran through Naruto's mind, albeit in an unadulterated way 'Fuck me!'

"Hey there, whatcha' wrappin'?" Anko asked cheerfully while making her face half a foot apart Naruto's with a creepy grin that could have scared every little eight year old but well, Naruto wasn't every eight year old.

"Something I am going to shove up your big ass!" Naruto put on a brave face while still sweating bullets at the close proximity of his torturer *cough* sensei.

"I only like one thing up there and you still don't have one that could even be shoved…anyways we are done for today, I got an interrogation call at the T&I department. Everyone wants a piece of this new special jonin!" Anko gave him a victory sign and then sat down to catch a breather beside her student with the snake puffing out of existence.

"I still don't know why they let your sorry and abusive ass get promoted to special jonin" Naruto's eyes sparkled for a moment and he then said in a deadpan voice "Oh I get it, you are 'special'." while adding quotation marks with his hands to the word special.

"Oh quit it you brat, you know I am the most awesome and sexiest kunoichi in town." Anko grinned like a maniac towards her part-time-on-the-side-play-toy student.

Naruto had to admit one thing, she really was the most amazing person he ever met and close to a family than any other person he has been with, including his dad. That just brought a bitter taste to his mouth. But nevertheless, these past three years have been nothing but great for the blonde menace. Aside from dirtying his tongue, he had learned a lot from the crazy sister figure and he could safely say…he could beat a fresh academy graduate in like five minutes tops. He knew he was bragging a little, but training with Anko on regular basis had really upped his game. Not only he had good instincts in a fight, but he also built up a borderline healthy paranoia with which he could detect people close by. It mainly was due to Anko's greetings. Yeah, you tend to get that way every time you get your alternate cheek sliced for over a year in every training session you have now and then. Hearing a stretching sound and shuffling beside him, Naruto looked up to Anko as she got up.

"Okay brat, see you tomorrow…if am not busy." She was about to leap towards her destination when Naruto stopped her.

"Yeah, that's not going to work. I am starting the academy tomorrow. I still don't get why dad doesn't straight up promote me to genin…I mean I can easily beat the crap out of a genin, at least I should be one." Naruto said with the bitter tone. He just didn't know why his father was so stickler to ethics, rules and whatnot. Naruto then made a mock Minato voice…which actually was just him making his voice more whiny "No, you have to experience the system first; strength would do you no good if you don't have knowledge." Naruto flapped his hand about in a humorous way.

"So it will be Sundays then from now on, I would try to get you from the hokage mansion on the odd days when I feel like it." Anko told him.

"Might as well, I really don't train much except with you."

"I still don't know how you can get so good without breaking much sweat all day." Anko said in a baffled manner.

"Well, my body remains in great shape because of something special I like to call seals." Naruto said in a smug manner.

"Still, an average body would break under the constant resistance seals you have on your person, even though every step you take, or even napping is like exercise for your body. I have got to say…I would love to get that Uzumaki and Namikaze bone structure, but well…I won't be as nimble then for my fighting style." Anko said in a very thoughtful manner, which was quite rare, very rare.

"Well everyone has their strengths. Besides, why would I want to work my bones out, I am already plenty strong…I don't want to be an antisocial Jonin by ten. If I have learnt anything in the past year…it is that learn smart, not hard. I did that till I was 7 and it got me nowhere." Naruto said while shrugging.

"It is pretty impressive that you are an intermediary in sealing knowledge…that stuff just flies above my head. Even though you are so dumb" Anko teased with wagging her eyebrow while Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"I am not! If I was how would I know to work seals?" Naruto retaliated with a huff.

"Oh yeah, what's the square root of 64?"

"6 wait…9…that proves nothing!" Naruto was up to the point of bursting by now.

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night" Anko said while she gave a faint solute and leapt towards the nearby tree, but she did get a final jab in.

"I can see the benefits of the seals on your body though, midget!" Anko left out bursting in laughter while she heard a faint 'Fuck you' from the point she left Naruto.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Morning)<strong>

For many of the children who were entering through and bashing on the door to early adulthood, the shinobi academy was a scary place in many conceived ways. For some it was a day for the promise of friendships that lay ahead, for many the vials of being away from their parents and for most the trepidation of getting to try something new. For Naruto it was something else entirely. It was means through which he can pass time till he finally becomes of age and gets the official grant from his father and Hokage to be a law abiding shinobi...yeah right. Naruto had to laugh at the thought of even thinking to be law abiding but eh, one had to pick the moments. He went in with his maid/Nanny/ de facto guardian, a small back pack on his shoulders which seemed for the most part empty.

Wearing an orange hoodie with a white shirt underneath and grey trouser cum pants, Naruto trounced inside the academy swimming through many kids and parents with a pout on his baby face.

"They are staring at me again and it is your entire fault." The blond kid accused the one who seemed to be holding his hands while walking the boy to his destination in the academy. Kitami had to give bows to people who greeted her on the way and spoke her mind between those.

"How is it- Ohayo- my fault?" She said in between one of her greetings. Naruto glared in her direction all the same.

"You are holding my hand like I am a fucking baby! It's not baby's day out and everybody is looking at me." Naruto at least had the decency to look a bit admonished quickly after finishing that sentence.

"You say one more curse word and I am not only going to tell your father but also give you a good heartily spanking." Seemingly getting the kid alarmed and being satisfied with the warning, she continued after smiling graciously to one other parent and daughter after getting in file with a non-official line outside the school gate, "And it is not my fault, you are the Hokage's son to the people and add to the fact being the village resident jinchuriki. People are going to look at you no matter what. Your hoodie doesn't help either"

"I still hate that word by the way, what am I sacrificing for? I actually happen to think that I am blessed for the Kyuubi's added bonuses in my body, you know; power, stamina and all that." Naruto said a bit proudly and then looked at the academy building dully "Plus it will allow me to slack-um-meditate without making my body weak. And don't hate on the orange."

"Well I don't know about any of that ninja business…" she bent down to Naruto's level "…I am heading to the mansion now to work, you behave. And Hokage-sama told me that he would try to pick you up from academy, okay." Naruto just stared at her for a good measure of ten seconds before he turned and waved while walking inside the building along with the other kids "Tell him to don't bother his royal highness, I can handle walking back home." He parted inside with those words with Kitami. Turning with a despondent look on her face, Kitami quickly changed her visage saying goodbye to other parents on the way out of the academy gates.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>(Classroom)<strong>

Entire new class was chirping with small, rather loud, voices. In all this a rather young looking figure walked through the open doors of the class room who then proceeded to stand in front of the black board with the most of the class still talking in front of him and paying him no mind at all.

"Quiet everyone" no effect…

"Quiet everyone" and the noise seemed to be getting louder…

"Quiet everyone", well the wall of china seemed impenetrable. The unassuming man wearing his hair in a messy pony tail, brown hair, scar on cheek and with standard Chunin clothes started seething. 'That's it, I did not take up teaching just yesterday to be backed out!'. And what do you know, the head turned big.

"QUIET YOU LITTLE BRATS! " Strike three and you are out. The 8 year olds almost jumped up and suddenly became attentive in the classroom. Just when there seemed to be a pin drop silence in the room, a blonde boy open his closed eyes and wiped some drool on the side of the lips. The heavy smacking of the lips got everyone's attention and when the boy saw every one looking at him including a man standing in front of him. He just formed a very articulate sentence "Who died?"

At this almost all of the class chortled heavily which soon stopped "Quiet Everyone!" the man seemed to get some of his decorum back and spoke.

"My name is Umino Iruka and I am going to be your homeroom teacher from now on. We will continue to learn the basics of being a ninja throughout the first year." The man now known as Iruka offered a small smile of sorts and patted himself on the back for getting everything in order. "Before we proceed however, I will be calling everyone's name out, and I need a response, as in 'Here' and a little something about you."

(For obvious reasons only those names will be called out whom matter)

"Aburame Shino!" Iruka's voice ran out for the first child in the homeroom list.

"Here. My name is Aburame Shino from the Aburame clan, my gratitude towards you Iruka sensei for passing me in the academy entrance exams, my aim is excellence." A small child with black shades and a high collar grey jacket and black pants spoke very eloquently for an eight year old.

Iruka crossed off a name on the list in his hands and nodded towards Shino "Very good. Next is Akimichi Choji!"

"Here. My name is Akimichi Choji of the Akimichi clan. I like trying different kinds of foods and would like one day to be as cool as my dad." The chubby kid sat down, ignoring the kids that were snickering at the joke a brown haired kid with red marks on his face made on Akimichi being a type of food himself. I know lame kid joke.

"Excellent -" Iruka said while sternly looking at the chuckling kids to stop them from laughing any further. "Next we have Haruno Sakura!"

"Here-" she was a little meek but carried on nonetheless "My name is Haruno Sakura and…um, I like the color red and my favorite food is dumplings." She managed to finish to which Iruka nodded unceremoniously.

"Very, well, next up is-" he gave the paper in his hand a once over, "Hyuuga Hinata."

"H-here. Hello my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I like cinnamon and m-my family." Wow if everyone thought that Sakura was shy, this girl surely took the cake.

Iruka cleared his throat and continued "Inuzuka Kiba!" the kid who was making small cracks all the way through the introductions stood up. "Yeah, name is Kiba from the Inuzuka clan and I love dogs. I can't wait to get my own." Kiba spoke with conviction at which the homeroom teacher seemed to swell.

"Well Kiba we hope you get one soon, next is Namikaze Naruto! Woah he is in my class!" Iruka's eyes nearly bulged at getting the Hokage's son is his first year of being a full Homeroom teacher. But sadly he didn't get any response.

"Namikaze Naruto!" No response. The class began looking around and a blond girl wearing purple with blue eyes found a mop of blond hair belonging to a certain boy and she immediately recognized from the orange he was wearing.  
>"Naruto is sleeping there sensei!" the girl pointed and yelled enough so that her voice was heard by the scarred teacher but not enough still to get the boy wonder himself to get up.<p>

(Naruto's dream)

Naruto was having a peaceful dream, he had already been disturbed once but he still got back to the wonderland. Having been up late studying remedial sealing methods to work on a little project of his, he got to bed late which was…like every night. But back to the dream, Naruto was floating in a sea of his least favorite ramen, vegetable, when suddenly a bowl of Miso ramen dangled in front of him.

"Ramen-chan come here, I have been waiting for like eternity".

"No Naruto, this savage world will not let us be together, you will have to eat my brother…vegetable." Naruto's eyes widened in horror and the bowl then started to move away from him which brought a tear to his eyes.

(Real World)

"Naruto!"

"Ramen-chan, please take me with you!" Naruto woke up with a jerk while removing the drool which crept up, or down, on his side lip, again. The class went into a laughter overdrive which was stopped by; killing intent?

"Naruto," Iruka smiled too sweetly "can you please introduce yourself the class although your highness needs no introduction." Sarcasm laced in his voice, Iruka was surprised to get him; it was just his luck that he had gotten the prankster king of Konoha (Hah you guys thought he was being perceived like royalty). NO body would want that kid in his class let along Iruka who got a full class for the first time in his career, things like these usually tend to end careers. He still got shivers from the demotion of that Chunin to a Genin whom Iruka was amicable with because his score versus catching Naruto after his pranks was 0-27.

Back to the real world Naruto just scratched on the back of his head and scrunched up a confused look. After seeing Iruka's demanding face he decided to respond in only way he knew.

"I didn't do it!"

"What? Hey, I am not asking about anything you did, it is a roll call. Wait! What did you do?" Iruka looked at him horrifically while shakily pointing his finger at him. He just began dreading this and now he had a prank on his hand.

"Oh nothing I was just clearing my innocent and virgin name of any and all…wrongs?" He supplied.

Iruka seemed unconvinced through narrow eyes but he still continued "Just introduce yourself!"

Naruto just sighed in relief and perked up, while everyone sans a few tried to listen in attentively. Hey, he _was_ the most popular boy in class. Instead of just speaking, Naruto stood up, got on the table and pointed his left hand backwards with his right hand pointing in the direction of Iruka. All of a sudden wind picked up and kabuki instruments started playing in the background. Naruto started doing one legged hops to left and spoke in a grandiose fashion. "From East to the West, from South to the North, The mere presence of this gentleman is enough for the men of Konoha to shake in their boots and the women to look at him with awe; I am the boy of the boys and the dream of every girl. No mere academy student or a Genin can hope to defeat this Stupendous ninja, the one and only one, the prankster king of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto!" He finished with rolling his head and once he was done and saw the look of shock on everyone's face, he turned around and congratulated his clones for a job well done whom were either playing the kabuki instruments or blowing wind in his direction, "Although pervy-sage should have taught me how to summon those toads, it would have been way cooler." He muttered under his breath. "But still, look at them they are just mesmerized." He went in solace.

Everybody was watching Naruto with a slack jawed expression, even the teacher. Yeah they were mesmerized, but they didn't know that it was from either the solid clones which almost no one here knew how to do along with the little wind jutsu or the completely asinine introduction, take your pick.

"Naruto boy, you get dumb and dumber every day." The blond girl who rated him out to Iruka spoke with a sigh, seriously she sometimes wondered why she even befriended him, but hey you can't choose your friends.

XXX

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Konoha region a Married couple sleeping soundly together, sneezed together. The woman's eyes opened and she said "Bless you Inoichi" and got the response in kind.<p>

"Okay dear get back to sleep, I want to enjoy this day, you are going out for a mission this evening."

"Okay honey, Awaaaa" Inoichi yawned and went back to REM all the while wondering why both of them sneezed together.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile with the class, skipping the rest of introductions.<strong>)

"Alright class today we learnt in detail what ninjas do and how did we came into the ninja system that is today." He watched the time on the wall and continued, "Okay after the lunch break we are going to go to the Konoha academy training ground and have a little target practice and some exercises."

With that the whole class hurried out into the academy ground to have lunch. Naruto also jumped up from his spot at the back of the desk. He just made his way over to the door of the classroom nonchalantly when he noticed Sasuke Uchiha sitting on his desk near the window just staring ahead with a flock of academy girls watching/stalking him from the said window.

"Oh come on Uchiha, you need to get out of your funk somehow, it has been over 8 months now." Naruto just stood by the desk of his best friend; at least he thought they were best friends until that dreadful night. Sasuke haven't spoken more than one sentence to him after that outburst of emotion at the time that night had happened. It was as if he had just shut off. They didn't even spar with each other anymore, and they battles were almost even by the time they had left the things behind.

"Naruto, leave me alone. How many times do I have to tell you to go mind your own business." The Last Uchiha broke out of his funk only to lash out and go back to brooding. Yes, he was the last Uchiha since 8 months ago; his brother went shit crazy and slaughtered each and every one of his entire clan, leaving only him behind. Naruto sympathized with the guy, he knew something about having had someone taken from his life even if it was on the day that he was born. He also knew what Sasuke went through was on a whole other level so the comparison was abysmal at best but still it sometime hurt to see his friend go all emo on the world, it just wasn't right.

"Alright but I want my rematch in the near future." Sasuke just grunted which Naruto took as his cue to leave the boy alone and go have lunch outside.

Once he was out he spotted the purple wearing blond girl sitting along with a shy and meek pink haired girl which he thought was pretty.

"Come on Sakura, you need to be bolder now that you are in academy, seriously I want a rival on top of a friend and you are the only one who is good looking enough to challenge me." Not to mention that she was very smart but the blonde girl won't admit someone her better just like that.

"Hey Ino-pig, hey pretty lady sitting with Ino-pig." The blonde now introduced as Ino, glared at the incoming voice of her nemesis/friend. Sakura lifted her head up and looked at the incoming sunny blonde with a huge blush at being called pretty. Ino just glared and waived him away with an offhanded comment.

"What are you doing at the pretty girls table, go sit with the losers like Shikamaru and Choji." She made a hand motion like shooing a dog away.

"Ino-chan, be polite, he seems nice." Sakura requested of her only friend in the class so far. She found the blonde boy rather cute apart from the fact he had also complemented her. Naruto just sat beside them, fished out a lunch which contained Cucumber along with some other vegetables and started eating it with fervor

"What, this idiot? He might be the Hokage-sama's son but he isn't even nearly as cool as him. Just an annoying blob if I tell you." Ino finished with anger as she looked away with a huff from Naruto.

"Oh you know you love me; are you still mad about that thing, it went away with a small wash didn't it?" Naruto supplied helpfully, while Sakura watched both of them with a quiet smile. They were so entertaining.

"You made my underwear bottoms red with Ketchup or something, did you know that I had to get a lecture from my mother on menstrual cycles. I don't even know how she thought I could do it. I am at least 4 to 5 years away from that stage in my life." Naruto just kept whistling away while looking anywhere but the duo sitting with him. Training with Anko along with pervy sage from time to time has made his language a bit colorful and his knowledge about the female anatomy to grow exponentially respectively.

"What's a menstrual cycle?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Believe me you don't want to know until you are at least 12, my mother thought that shinobi might have a different body mechanism since I have been training with my dad." Ino growled away the last part. It was a drag training and being getting ready for the academy entrance test for the last 6 months. She had to go through so many physical exercises. Sakura still looked confused.

"Well I had to get you back, you always rat me out to my father or Kitami-chan about my pranks. Seriously I should think better than to involve you in one of my elaborate plans." Naruto said in a grumpy way while taking a bite out of his vegetable. He still could not believe that he had had to go without ramen-chan for a week.

"Well that's what you get for telling my father to start making me do drills, as if mind strengthening training wasn't enough." Ino shot back.

"Whatever, can we all just stop now? you are bringing the mood down and there are just 25 minutes left in the break, just enjoy instead of fighting." Sakura chided both of them.

"Exactly, listen to your pretty friend here. By the way, Namikaze Naruto at your service." Naruto supplied with a charming grin, well as much as he could muster, which got a flushed response from the pinkett kunoichi in training. Seeing as his job for the day was done he started looking around the academy children eating away at their lunches while still taking bites out of his. He spotted one who wasn't eating and was actually brooding much like the Uchiha. Ino interjected his musings by a question of her own.

"How are you eating your vegetables with such gusto Naruto, you hate this stuff don't you?" Ino asked a bit confusingly and also a bit worryingly; he never ate vegetables like that.

"Oh, I filled them with meat and ramen" he said offhandedly while still staring at the girl that was brooding while Sakura giggled and Ino rolled her eyes at his response. "Hey who is she, do you know that girl?" Sakura and Ino squinted their eyes a little as the girl was sitting around 50 feet away from them. Ino spoke first.

"Um, I don't think I have seen her ever before, why do you ask?" Ino inquired.

"She just looks so lonely. She reminds me of the brooding Uchiha, there is something just so wrong about that." Naruto stated.

"You mean the last Uchiha in our class?" Sakura asked, almost the entire village knew about the only remaining Uchiha and he introduced himself in the roll call.

"Lay off Sasuke-kun for once you freaking brute, he is way cooler than you or even her." Ino defended the boy she had a crush on.

"Oh come on Ino, the guy is probably gay, only I am the one he speaks with if only a little and he doesn't even give you the time of the day let alone any other girl." Naruto said as a matter of fact.

"Hey, don't you speak of him like that." She said vehemently. Meanwhile Sakura interjected with her own point.

"Ino-chan I do see that he is good looking and all but he looks like a rude person to me. The way he introduced himself was proof of that 'I only wish that everyone around would leave me alone or die', who says that?" Sakura was quiet adamant about it.

"Oh shush, he is a lost soul, but it is a good thing you don't like him. I don't want my best friend going after the same guy as I." Ino cleared everything.

Ino and Sakura continued talking while Naruto was busy watching the girl. The girl noticed this and looked at him. After a few seconds, the girl glowered at him and then turned her head away. Naruto wondered what was up with that but refrained to go and ask her for now as he just turned his head to the girls sitting with him comparing whether Sasuke is cooler than the other boys or not. Yeah, he already began to hate academy

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter and I just don't want to write anymore for this particular chapter but the next chapter is looking to be a bit longer, around 7-8k. Just a taste of how things are going to go down and guess who the mysterious girl is? Yes Naruto and Ino are friends that fight a lot, just imagine Karui and Omoi.<strong>

**I have been Obsessed with James Spader since 'The Blacklist' and he was especially off the charts in Boston Legal. Great TV shows, must watch I tell ya!**

**Anyway life beckons, Bullc6 Out!**


End file.
